


My Storm

by soulisbitchin



Series: My Storm[CedricxReader] [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Happy, Hate, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulisbitchin/pseuds/soulisbitchin
Summary: Cedric diggory;Extremely handsome boy with brown color hair, a prefect of hufflepuff, kind hearted, Tri-wizard Champion.ReaderBeauty that of Aprodite, a prefect and quidditch player-Chaser, sassy attitude, wonders why she is a hufflepuff.↢-↣(Y/N) stared at his face, analyzing his features, his face, his nose, mouth and mostly his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes."Hey you're staring again!" Cedric laughedI smiled and pressed a kiss on his lips.We pull apart and rest our forehead against each other.Cedric slowly pulled her chin with his fingers and stared at her.This stare made her feel safe, and warm, she spoke softly,"Why do you stare at me like that?"He smiled, "Cause you are the most beautiful thing on this earth "↢-↣
Relationships: Cedric (OneShot - Video Game)/You, Cedric Diggory & Reader, Cedric Diggory & You, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Roger Davis/Reader
Series: My Storm[CedricxReader] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196486
Kudos: 1





	1. The Quidditch World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader and Cedric diggory romance short story. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> please vote, follow and share to more Harry potter fans.
> 
> All the characters belong to JK Rowling, and the pictures and gif used to Warner bothers. I do own the plot and A character [OC]
> 
> You are a HUFFELPUFF, you are in your SIXTH year, and You're 17 years old.
> 
> First Chapter coming soon. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book is also available on Wattpad Under the user name: Soulisbitchin and book name: My Storm↠𝗖.𝗗𝗶𝗴𝗴𝗼𝗿𝘆

The wind blew soothingly, moving the leaves of the plant on her bedside table. She woke up lifting herself from her bed, beside her table was a muggle phone, that her muggle Aunt had gotten her, she looked at the time, 7 a.m., 1st August, she was looking forward to this day, The Quidditch World Cup. (Y/N) loved Quidditch, she was a chaser on the hufflepuff team.

She walked towards her bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed into some jeans, a T-shirt and a cardigan, to keep her warm, if it got Chilly.

"Breakfast is served miss, please come downstairs," her house elf Jenna spoke from the doorway.

She gave her mother a kiss on her cheek and gave her father a side-hug and sat down for breakfast.

"(Y/N), dear, are you all packed for the tournament?" Her mother asked.

"Oh yes, "She smiled.

"Well I must have to say, that I hoped you'd become quidditch captain," her father said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry father," I muttered effortlessly. Her father was not a-well normal father? He was a bit tough and always wanted her daughter to be the best, but inside he still loved her a lot.

"Well not to worry tho, she did become a prefect!" Her mother added cheerfully, "Well you are good at something at least", her father was clearly still not happy, he always wanted more, more from her daughter, he wanted her to have a spotlight at all times, be it Quidditch, studies or other activities.

(Y/N) remained silent for the rest of the breakfast, her parents made a small conversation throughout breakfast and asked her a few questions, she simply nodded her head.

"Thank you Jenna dear, please bring our bags," her mother requested. Her mother on the other hand was a sweet and polite lady with loads of affection.

A few minutes latter Jenna arrived with there bags and (Y/N) and her mother apparated where they would meet the Weasley twins and their family. Her father would be joining them later since he had to make a quick stop at the ministry.

They landed a few yards before Mr Weasley's house. (Y/N) could see them walking towards them.

"(Y/N)", the twins called, one of the twins put a hand around her shoulder, "Fred!", she smiled, she always new the difference between Fred and George and after all its been a long time since she saw them and pulled him and George into a hug.

"How was summer?" (Y/N) asked them as they started following Mr Weasley and her mother. "Good, we made a few new products for our joke shop," George replied, "Oh can I try the non-dangerous one's?" She asks them, "Sure," and suddenly she bumped into someone, "Oh (Y/N, sorry" , that voice was familiar to her, she looked up to see Cedric, a fellow housemate and team-mate, he offered his hand to her which she gladly took and lifted herself up. "Thanks Cedric-," she wanted to continue but was cut off by harry asking her a question, "What are they all standing around that manky old boot?", she placed her hand on his shoulder, "That my dear friend is a portkey." "Time to go" Mr Weasley shouted, "what's a portkey?" Harry questioned.

Everyone lied around the boot touching it with one hand. "Harry!," Mr Weasley shouted, Harry quickly caught the boot, and within a few seconds, they were all flying in the sky.

(Y/N) landed with a thud on the ground, "Oh, that hurt," she saw her mother along with Mr Weasley and the Diggory's were walking through the sky. How did they do that? She thought.

"C'mon," Fred gave her a hand and she lifted her self around.

She could see people moving around with falls of the team they were supporting, and a lot of travelers tent. They view was marvelous and joyful.

(Y/N) and her mother parted from the Weasleys and Diggory's and went to their separated tent. The tent looked small from outside but inside their were two rooms, a kitchen, a living area and a washroom.

"Ah dear, you're here!", her head snapped towards the doorway, to see her father sanding there.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"How much higher dad?", the twins asked, her parents were in the Minister box so she decided to join the twins, its not like there was something interesting for her "Well take it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know," below them stood Mr Malfoy and his son, Draco. Draco smirked towards her. Her mother was friends with Draco's mum, so she knew Draco, but choose to stay away from him," Oh hello (Y/N), your parents are?", "In the minsters box," (Y/N) replied to Lucius, "Father and I are invited to the Ministers box by Cornelius fudge himself.," Draco boosted out of a blue, his father nudged him in his stomach with his wand, "Don't boost Draco!There's no need for them to know, and (Y/N), I think Narcissa would be happy to see you with us"

"(Y/N)!" Someone called her so she diverted her attention towards the caller, see saw Cedric, she smiled and walked towards him, "Hey!", "figured you didn't wanna talk to the Malfoy's!" He said cheekily, "Oh thanks for that tho," he smiled," Well I should be going then," (Y/N) felt a weird sadness in her chest, "oh, where are you off too?" She asked, "oh I am going to she Cho, my girlfriend!" Suddenly she felt a pang of jealousy in her chest, but she didn't know why. She muttered a bye and say Between the Weasley twins.

A firework busted indicating the start of the ceremony.

"Its the Irish!" Fred said and pointed a finger toward the sky. Five green and white figures fly through the air on their brooms leaving a colored trail behind them. A glittering leprechauns appears in the sky and starts dancing.

"And here comes the Bulgarian!" George says. Five red figures this time, one of them performs a stunt on his broom. One of them appears on the large screen.

"Good evening everyone! It gives me great pleasure to invite each and every one of you to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin" The minister Mr Fudge announced. For the rest of the match (Y/N) happily watched while making comments with the Weasley Twins.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	2. The dark Mark

The Dark Mark

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
.

(Y/N) had fun, after the match she had parted with the Weasleys to bid goodbye to her parents as she was to spent the next week before the holiday ends with the Weasleys, a generous offer Mrs. Weasley and the twins had made which she gladly excepted.

The Weasley's tent was larger then there's with two more bedrooms. She was sitting with Ginny, and having a conversation about quidditch, she learned Ginny wanted to be on the quidditch team. Surprisingly they had a lot in common, "There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist." Ron said dreamily, while the others laughed, the Weasley twins started chanting 'Krum,Krum', At this (Y/N) laughed and said, "Think you are in love Ron,"

"Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!" The wins stated singing, and (Y/N) joined with harry, "When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu!"

In a distance they could hear shouting and screaming, "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride!" Fred laughed, "Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now." Mr Weasley shouted at them, while reaching for Ginny's hand.

Fred reached for (Y/N)'s one hand while George for the other , together they stepped out of the tent. They could see some figures in pointed hoods carrying flaming torches walking across the campsite chanting ominous noises. There was a heavy chaos, people running, and there was also a lot screaming

"Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Fred, George... Ginny is your responsibility." Mr Weasley says over the noise.

(Y/N) looked over towards the twins and gave them a look telling that she would be fine. She started moving towards the portkey, but due to the crowd outside, she was lot, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked around and saw Cedric. "Are you okay,(Y/N)?", she sighed, "No, I have to make it to the portkey!", Cedric took her hand in hers and stated walking towards the portkey ,"Lets go together." (Y/N) gave a small nod.

They walked past the crowd, and made it to the portkey, to their surprise no one was there ye, that got (Y/N) a little worried.

"I wonder why no one is here yet?" she looked at Cedric, "Yeah, my father isn't here as well," (Y/N) shrugged.

"So, how was summer Cedric?", she asked with a small smile, "hmm, it was okay, I guess!" Cedric shrugged, "well congratulation on Quidditch captain," (Y/N) gave him a small smile. Cedric smiled and muttered a thanks.

After a moment of silence (Y/N) looked at Cedric and analyzed him, his face, his brown eyes, his chocolate brown hair, his nose, his sharp jawline-without releasing she was starting at him.

(Y/N)!" Cedric yelled, "Huh?" she snapped out of staring at him, "You kind of were starting" he scratched the back out his neck awkwardly ,"Sorry!" she smiled sepshily.

"how was your summer?", she shrugged at him and said, "It was was not the fast, and father was not happy that I didn't became Quidditch captain.", "But you did become a prefect, am I right?" (Y/N) sighed. "yeah I guess, but my father can never be satisfied,' She muttered the last part.

"(Y/N)" The twins along with the others and Amos Diggory walked towards them. She went towards the twins and hugged them. "Well see you at Hogwarts ced," she smiled, "yeah" he smiled back and walked away with his father.

suddenly her breath hitched and his smile felt very beautiful, "Oh looks like someone has a crush," George teased her, "Shut up, besides he has a girlfriend!", she pouted, "well you aren't too happy about that areyou," Fred laughed.

They all walked towards the portkey, and they were off to the Weasleys household.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"oh thanks merlin, you are fine, I was so worried," Mrs Weasley pulled each of them into a hug, "(Y/N) dear can I have a moment?", she nodded and walked over to Mrs Weasley.

"Your father dear flooed a while ago, and said that they wont be able to see you off at the station,", (Y/N) simply shrugged and asked, "is that all? Molly?", Molly smiled warmly and asked her, "Is it okay if you share with Hermione?" she muttered a small yes and went upstairs where her bad was already beside hemiones bed, she picked it up and changed into some new clothes.

"hello (Y/N)", hermione smiled from the doorway, they were friends, (Y/N) had helped her study divination last year, "hi."

Hermione sat beside (Y/N) on her bed, she looked stressed. "Everything all right? Moine?", Hermione sighed and began, "oh nothing its just harry saw something at the world cup", (Y/N) smiled at her, "You know you can talk anything to me right?", Hermione gave a small smile, "yeah"

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, duh-. And also do you want me to do 3rd person point of view or 1st person point of view?
> 
> VOTE,SHARE,FOLLOW,COMMENT!


	3. The train Ride

1st person pov, [(Y/N)]

A week passed by quicker than I thought, The Weasleys are very sweet, kind and welcoming people, I wished I stayed their more than a week.

"Bye, Molly," I hugged Molly Goodbye, and got seated in between Fred and George during the car ride.

The ride was a hour-ish long, with Mr Weasley mostly asking Harry questions about the Muggle world. I swear he is obsessed with them. And The twins and I talking about their joke shop products.

We reached their, 10 minutes early. I found my prefects compartment and settled down. There were a two prefects present already, that I didn't recognize.

"Anything from the trolley dears," I could hear at a distance, I walked to the doorway, "Um.. Two chocolate frogs please!", I requested, the trolley lady handed me the chocolates, "2 Sickles please!", I handed her the money, and turned around to go back to my seat, when I bumped into something, "We seriously need to stop meeting like this, " or Should I say someone, "Oh Cedric, "I said with a laugh.

We both tried to enter the compartment, but failed miserably, Cedric stepped back and I stepped inside.

"Yep, your probably right!" I say with a laugh, Cedric sits beside me, and I hand him one of my chocolate frogs, "um-thanks but I am good," He smiles, "You're loss, " I say shrugging while reading the newspaper

"This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it. Isn't there any security or?" I ask Cedric and show him the newspaper, " He shrugs," Loads according to Dad, that's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses."

"Hey," Someone taps on my shoulder, "Davis" I smile, "So, I have a question for you!" He says nervously, "Shoot!", "So, I was wondering if you w-wanted to, um, you know, uh, there's this cool shop opened at Hogsmeade, I want me show it to you", I raised an eyebrow, "Is this your way of asking me on a date?", he laughs nervously, "Yeah," I look at him suspiciously, "Sure yeah, cool," he smiles and walks away with a nod.

Weird? didn't he hate me like a summer ago I mutter. "So Davis huh?" I look over to Cedric, be has a weird look on his face. I wonder, hm-mm, "Um-I mean, it's not like, I have anything to lose, so Why not give it a shot, "I shrug. "Oh, So ready for this year? "he askes me, "Not really, but this is Hogwarts, and I love magic, "I give a small smile.

I pull out my history of magic text book and start going through it, "Um, history huh?", I frown ,"Not really, my best subject, so-Ahem, yeh," I sigh, "well I can tutor you really?" Cedric smiles, "Oh really, I mean, um, sure, that's lovely, "I bit my lip.

"Its time for the meeting," I look over to see the head girl and boy standing there.

[After the meeting.]

"Um, so I should go, the twins are probably waiting for me," I put a strange of loose hair behind my ear, "Yeah, I have to see Cho as well, bye, see you soon?", I nod, feeling a little jealously towards Cho. I don't know what is happening, why did I feel jealous of her? Its not like I like Cedric or anything ? Or do I?

I walk away to the compartment where the twins, Angelina and Sarah[OC] my bestfriends, where sitting. "Look who here," Sarah says, "Miss prefect!", everyone chuckles. I sit beside her, the twins and Angelina are in a deep conversation.

"Pretty seeing you not studying, (Y/N)," I chuckle, "now that I have gotten my self a tutor that won't be necessary, " I pout. "And the tutor might be. .", "Cedric!", "as in pretty boy-diggory huh?", Sarah wiggles her eyebrows, "Oh shut up!" I hit her with my book, she chuckles, "Too bad he's got a girlfriend, "I sigh, "Someone's jealous?", "Noo" I whine, "Besides I have gained my self a date!", Sarah places a hand on her chin, "Really?", I laugh, "really?" The twins shout. "Ugh, why is it so hard for you'll to believe? huh?" I face-palm myself with my book, "So whos your date?" Fred nudges me, "Roger Davis." I mutter. 

"I thought you hated him," Angelina asked me, "yes and no, I don't hate him, i strongly disliked him, disliked him, as in past, he apologized for making fun of Sarah," Sarah nods, "and besides, we exchanged a few owls during summer."

For the about a hour or sow all played exploding snaps, and eat some snacks, Sarah brought us. "Oh, looks like we are about to reach, c'mon (Y/N), Sarah, lets change," with that me, Sarah and Angelina walked out of the compartment and went towards the ladies toilet. I quickly threw on my Hufflepuff robes, and walked outside waiting for my friends. A while later they come back and we step out of the train, and get into one of the carriages. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.....
> 
> Vote,
> 
> Follow,Share,Comment.


	4. The Tri-wizard tournament

3rd person pov,

(Y/N) and her friends could see four flying horses flying through the air pulling a carriage coming in to land at Hogwarts. They was truly mesmerized by them. "Clear the runway." Hagrid shouted at a distance. "Well there's something you don't see every day." (Y/N) said. A large ship emerged from under the water and parked itself near the shore of the black lake. She walked away with Sarah and settle downed at the Hufflepuff table.

Dumbledore clears his throats, loudly, and begins, "we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been choosen..." flitch runs up the aisle limping in a comical way, he whispers something to Dumbledore and leaves the aisle limping. "So Hogwarts has been choosen to Host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime.," (Y/N) looks up to see a group of girls dressed in blue dance up the aisle and release butterflies into the air. They bow and (Y/N) applauds with the others. The Beauxbatons settle in the ravenclaw table. Um-Classic, (Y/N) mutters while rolling her eyes.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." Someone whispers behind (Y/N). "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff. A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect. "They look handsome don't they?" Sarah wishpers to her friend, "Yeah, I'd be lucky to get a date from one or two." (Y/N) smirks.

"Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum!" (Y/N) looks over to Krum who is walking along with a man, older then the rest, he must be the headmaster, she thought. and Then some of the boys breathe some fire.

"Albus!" Igor smiles "Igor" Dumbledore smiles back, They give each other a brotherly hug.

After a while, everyone settles down, and the hous-elfs, bring the food, (Y/N) took a piece of chicken, some roasted potatoes and beans, and started to eat too them while listening to the teachers talk.

"Professor Dumbledore, my horses have travelled a long way. They will need  
attending to." Madam Maxine says to Dumbledore, "Not to worry Madame Maxime, our gamekeeper Hagrid's more than capable of seeing to them." She smiles "But you know Monsieur Hagrid, they drink only single malt whiskey."

Professor Flitwick yelps at Hagrid ,"You idiot!". (Y/N) laughs at at he fact that Hagrid has stabbed a fork into professor Flitwick hand. "Looks like Hagrid has a crush." (Y/N) whispers, Sarah laughs," LOL!", "huh," (Y/N) asked confused, "Blimey! its a muggle term.", "Oh" 

Dumbledore took a spoon and glass and ringed them, bringing everyone's attention, "Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." Fred shouts," For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

Suddenly the thunder roars overhead, rain begins leaking through the roof and screams break out. A man stands in the doorway, he casts some magic upwards and seals the roof." Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody." (Y/N) wishers, "Alastor Moody? The auror." Sarah askes her. "He was a catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days." 

He enters the room and begins walking, rather lets say limping , breathing heavily as he  
goes." My dear old friend, thanks for coming." He hugs Dumbledore,"That stupid roof." Mad-Eye says with a scoff takes a sip from the bottle on his hands.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose? "Sarah askes, "I don't know but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice." (Y/N) sighs

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament .This decision is final." Barty crouch says making everyone, disappointed, "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" George shouts. Boys (Y/N) though.

"Silence!" Dumbledore casts magic over a box which melds into a goblet containing a blue flame. "The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	5. The old coger

1st person pov,(Y/N)

After the announcement, I was off to do my prefect duty, "Cedric, hey!", I called out to him, walking past the first years, "Looks like we have gotten the first day duty," Cedric smiles, "Yeah."

We start walking towards the Hufflepuff dormer tries, and turning back once or twice, to ensure that the first years were following them.

"So, are you planning on putting your name, in the goblet?(Y/N)?" Cedric askes me, "Its dangerous, yeah, put I think its a great opportunity to prove that the Hufflepuff's aren't only 'sweet and kind and blah, blah' " I quoted in the air.

"Are you?",

"Huh?"

"Entering your name in the..?" I trail off.

"Yes, probably, I like a challenge," Cedric smirks then continues, "Oh, My parents probably don't want me to enter this tournament, me not so much," I frown, I bet my are exact opposite to what you say.

"So when are you tutoring me Mr diggory?" He laughs, "Um-lets get our timetables and then we can see when we are free," I smile. After walking for a minute or more we reached the kitchens.

"Why did we atop?" A girl asked us, "Because, To get to the common room, you have to go towards the kitchens, where the entrance is a nook on the right-hand side of the kitchen which is , behind a stack of barrels. Unlike the other common rooms, entrance to the Hufflepuff one doesn't require a password" I smile at them.

"Now go ahead, and make sure, you don't say where the entry location is to any other student of any other house," Cedric says.

Myself and Cedric lead the way inside, "The girl dormitories are from these staircases to the left, the boys on the right, and boys are not allowed into the girl dormitories,!" I say

"Ugh finally," I let out a groan, and flop down on the sofa a few seconds later, I felt a dip on the other side, must have been Cedric.

"I think I am going put my name in the goblet," Cedric said softly, "Yeah?" I murmured, he smiles slightly, "Yeah", I frown, "Anything wrong?", Cedric questions, "You know, in the path of finding eternal glory, I don't want you to get hurt," I lean my head on his shoulder, "If it makes you feel better I promise, I won't get hurt!", he smiles, and wraps an arm around me. I felt safe, safe in his arms and it scared me, scared me to lose someone I care and love again.

I groggily open my eyes and look around, I am in my dorm, oh, how did I get here, I whispered. I get up and stretch my arms, I walk up to my desk, where I found a note.

Hey, Um, you fell asleep, last night so I brought you up to my dorm, and I looked through your timetable, and about our history study session, meet me in the library after class, we can discuss.

-Cedric

I smiled, maybe I do like him. I looked at my schedule and my first class for today was Defense against the dark arts, I wonder how that will go. I quickly threw on some new clothes and walked downstairs where Sarah was waiting for me, we walked together for breakfast.

After eating some bacon, toast and coffee, I and Sarah looked for the twins and Angelina and went to the defense against the dark arts classroom, we goofed around, until-

"Alsator Moody," professor Moody says while writing his name on the board, "  
Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir." I answer

"And they are so named? "

I take a deep breath, "Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will-"

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to stop gossiping girls"

The two girls in the back gasp in shock, "Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head." Mad-Eye throws the chalk in towards them. Rude.

"So, which curse shall we see first? DIGGORY!"

Cedric stands up in an instant, he almost looked scared aww," Yes..."

"Give us a curse."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one... The imperious curse."

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." he walks to a jar full of spiders and grabs one, "Hello, what a little beauty" he waves his wands and the spider moves away towards me, I duct my head down, "He is sane," I mutter to Sarah. she laughs.

"Don't worry. Completely harmless."

"But if she bites... she's lethal"

Mad eye, stops and looks around saying silently, almost like a ghost story, "Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" He moves the spider above the bucket, I can see she is struggling. Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another.. another.. Come on come on."

"The cruciatus curse," I spoke softly,

"Crucio!" I close my eyes, now wanting to see, its effect, I remember, last time, My father used this curse on Jenna, I couldn't watch.

"Stop, can you see its bothering her!" Sarah yelled at him, "Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss!"

Sarah takes a deeps breath but shakes her head.

"Avada Kedavra," I open my eyes to see the spider dead.

"Brilliant isn't he! Completely demented of course. Terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really BEEN there you know." Angelina said, as she catchup up with me and Sarah, "Where are the twins?" I asked her, "Got, detention with McGonagall" I laugh

Sarah sakes her head, "There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom." I sighed, "Yeah, I remember, father once used in on Jenna it was terrifying." They all nod.

we all walked down the stairs, and separate to go to our different classroom.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	6. The letter

1st person pov,(Y/N)

My classes for today were over, after defense against the dark arts, I had transfiguration and potion, they went okay, with the twins throwing some random-ass jokes. Hah.

I dipped my quill into the ink pot and started writing a letter.

Dear mother.

I hope you are doing well, classes have started and I am doing well, Um, Dumbledore just announced we are going to have the Tri-Wizard tournament, and I was thinking of entering, or not, I just want to prove people that Hufflepuff's aren't only nice and sweet, Ugh this words a frustrating place, and I just want your opinion, even tho I know what the answer form each of you is going to be, so Yeah give me some advice, and one the first day back, I have been asked on a date, by Davis, Roger Davis, and I might like a certain someone with brown hair. I can't wait to hear back mum , I love you so much.

From,  
(Y/N).

I folded the letter and headed to the owlery, I grabbed my history of magic text book since I have to meet Cedric at the library.

I tied the letter to the legs of the owl, the descended down the stairs, when someone called out my name, "(Y/N)!", I see Roger standing there with his hand in his hair, "Yes!" I say walking with him towards the library, "I was, um, yuh, wondering when we can um, go on a date?" I gave a small smile, "How about the first trip to Hogsmeade," He sighed, "Um-isn't that few weeks away? I don't really want to wait that long."

I smiled and thought for a moment, "How about we have a date near the lake later next week?", he nodded and continued walking with me, "You are really pretty you know," I blushed and nodded.

I stopped in front of the library, "Well that's my stop," he looked at me confused, "The library? Studying on the first day?", I shook my head, "No meeting a friend, " he frowns ,"Oh."  
"Bye!" I smile, he just nodded and left.

I walked through the stacks of bookshelves peeking through them looking for Cedric, luckily I found him with no effort.

"Hey, Ced," I smiled warmly, he smiled back, "Hey!".

I sat down near him, and leaned back on the chair, "So I was thinking we could see each other every Thursday, for our little study session, I mean-I think that's sufficient, "He said smiling, "Yeah sure," I rolled my eyes, "Don't like history much do you?" I shook my head.

"Do you want to study,?" Cedric asked, "Nah, let's play something," I suggested, "How about 21 questions?," I nodded my head wordlessly.

"Favorite food?", I asked

"Um-butterbeer!"

"Hey, that's not a food!, that a drink you moron," I laughed

He chuckled, "Yours?"

"Pizza!", he looked at me confused, "That's a muggle mood-neverminded, "

"Favorite color?"

"Black!",

"I really thought it would be pink, I mean your a girl!"

I huffed, "That's insulting!"

He let out a laugh, "Your turn,"

"Your favorite color Ced,"

"Red!,"

. . .

21 questions later we were both laughing like manic's and Miss prince had to kick us out.

We both were running and laughing towards the courtyard, "Last to reach there is a rotten egg,"

I moved forward and stared running as fast as possible, I ran for a good few seconds, and looked around me to see if Ced had reached here yet, Nope.

He reached after 5 seconds, as per rules he is, "Your a rotten egg!", I laughed.

We both sat there in silence admiring the setting sun," Cedric,?", I got a hummed response, "I think I am going to enter the tournament,"

I turned around my head, to see Cedric smiling towards me. Something about that smile made my heart flutter and have butterflies in my stomach. I leaned my head on my hand and watched him.

Suddenly, a butterfly landed on Cedric's hair, he gently took it on his palm, and petted it, He looked so cute.

"Aww," I cooed smiling, "You are cute!"

"I am not cute," he huffed, "I am rather handsome and hot,"

I bit my lip, "that's true," I muttered a little too loudly.

He smirked, "So you think I am hot and handsome," I threw a book towards him and laughed, he joined.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

After sundown, we both handed our separate ways, he was going to meet his girlfriend Cho, I swear when I hear her name I feel so jealous.

I was walking by Snape's storage when I heard some voices, "Its the dark lord's order!", I gasped at the dark lords name, I recognized the voice as Igor's ,"the name to be put in the fire," another voice said, I think that's Professor Moody?

I leaned closer towards the closet and pressed my ear towards the door.

"I am going to do it,!" Professor Moody laughed, "Crouch!, we also have been assigned another task!" Crouch? There was another man in there?

"I know, I know we need the girl safe and alive, Her parents have offered her to fulfill our prophecy, so keep and eye on her at the cost!"

I heard rattling of the door knob , I quietly steeped aside, so that they wouldn't see me. After the footsteps had lessen down, I took a deep breath.

What was that about? Who's name is too be put in the goblet of fire? Who is the girl.

But one thing I know about is, this is not a good sign.

I walked away from the storage room, with a bad gut feeling and entered the Hufflepuff common room.

I walked towards my dorm room, where my house-owl was sitting on the window sledge. I quickly untied the letter and gave her a snack.

I unrolled the letter, and took a breath.

Dear (Y/N),

The tri-wizard tournament, Ah dear, I remember we had this event when we were in our third year at Hogwarts, But your father and I couldn't participate, Ah dear, I would love for you to enroll your name in the fire, but its too dangerous, your father on the other hand, you know that answer, 'you have to enroll your name in the fire' your fathers word not mine, I hope you are doing well, I miss you already dear the house's empty without you, and You got a date, Ah, tell me all about it when you go on the date, I love you dear.

From,  
Your mother.

I read the letter and sighed, looks like I am putting my name in the goblet of fire, I take out a piece of parchment and write my name in it, ready to put in into the fire tomorrow.

I blow a sigh and change into my pajama pants and get into a deep slumber.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, who's is the girl? do you think!
> 
> Vote,  
> Comment,  
> Follow,  
> Share!


	7. Tri-wizard champions

3rd person pov,

(Y/N) woke up this morning, and changed her pajamas into her Hufflepuff robes and grabbed her parchment, and went downstairs to the common room, "Hey (Y/N)!", Cedric was smiling towards her, "Hey Ced!", she smiled back.

Cedric and (Y/N) walked together out of the common room and headed for breakfast, "hey, Ced do you mind,um, if we go to the Goblet of fire, um, I have to put-my name !", She put a strand of hair behind my ear, Cedric nodded.

They went to the room where the goblet of fire was kept. Some older students were placing their names into the flame, (Y/N) took a deep breath and placed her name in the fire, Cedric also did the same.

"Well done (Y/N)," Ron, harry and Hermione congratulated her, She smiled and muttered a quick thanks.

On the other side of the room, Cedric was also praised for putting his name in the fire, he looked towards (Y/N) and smiled and mouthed, "See you later!"

She just smiled and turned her attention towards Sarah, who had just joined her.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be choosen."Ron smiled.

"Yeah well rather you than me." Harry sighed

The twins came up to (Y/N) and stood bedside her, "What's that? An aging potion?" She asked laughing.

"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it." George said, " Cooked it up just this morning." Fred smiled.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said in a matter of sing-ing tone.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger.?"

(Y/N) sat down beside Hermione and answered, "You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred said unimpressed.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion." Hermione said smiling sarcastically.

"That's why it's so brilliant."

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George?"

They both hooked each others arm and took a sip of the aging potion, and jump inside the age line, and cheered. (Y/N) laughed, then put their names in the flame and do a high-five. The flame fires up and they're flung across the room onto the floor.

They get up and looked at each other, their hair were gray, and they had a beard," You said..", "Fred You said.."

The twins roll around fighting on the floor and (Y/N) along with the others laughed at them.

After a moment or to the room suddenly becomes silent as Viktor Krum walks in and puts  
his name in the flame. He looks at Hermione and she smiles.

(Y/N) nudged Hermione," What was that?", Hermione blushed, "Ahem-nothing", (Y/N) smirked ,"Sure."

"Well, I should check on the twins," She grabbed her books and left the place and went to the hospital wing.

(Y/N) sat down beside the twins on a chair, and looked at them sympathically, "You really wanted to enter didn't you?" She asked.

They muttered a yeah, "You entered (Y/N)?", Fred asked her.

"Didn't you see?" She asked confused, "Well were were-" Fred started, "-cooking up the-" George said but, "Aging potion? That made you Dum-bell -door old?", (Y/N) chimed in.

They all started at each other before busting into fits of laughter.

"So (Y/N), I heard that you have been spending loads of time in the past two days at Hogwarts with pretty boy Diggory?", (Y/N) blushed a bit, before clearing my throat, "Ahem- where did you hear that?"

"We have sources, and they don't lie" they said together.

"Really?" She laughed, "and that source is?"

"Ah, that's for you to find out and us to find out," the twins said dramatically. Funny. NOT

"Ah, dear, I might have to ask you to leave the wing, visiting hour is over," Madam Pomphrey, said walking towards us.

I grabbed my belongings and smiled at the twins muttering a bye.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Thursday night was finally here after a week of tremendous excitement of being selected.

(Y/N) was seated beside Sarah, Cedric and his friends.

"Sit down please. And now the moment  
you've all been waiting for, the champions  
selection!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, he approached the blue flame and it glows red. A name  
comes out flying.

(Y/N) along with the others look at it anxiously, she held Cedric hand, with anxious. Cedric looked towards her and smiled and he tightened the grip and turned towards the goblet.

"The Durmstrang champion is . . . Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang crowd cheer, and Krum walks towards Dumbledore and hugs him, and Igor and steps aside.

The blue flame turns red again and Another name comes out.

"The champion from Beauxbatons. . . Fleur Delacour"

The Beauxbatons girls cheer as Fleur walks up, she shakes Dumbledore's hand and hugs madam Maxine.

Soon enough another name comes out,  
"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." (Y/N) smiles and hugs him, Cedric smiles and hugs her back standing up to make his way to Dumbledore.

(Y/N) looked over to Cedric and mouths, 'Congrats!'

"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"

(Y/N) smiles and cheers along with the others , but the goblet glows red once more and another  
name flies out. Dumbledore steps towards the goblet and picks up reading the name.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" Dumbledore says confused.

(Y/N) stars in shock along with others, harry? Oh my god did he put is-?No he couldn't, I hope God helps him. She thought and looked over at him with worry.

"No... No." Hagrid mutters

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouts looking confused and furious at the same time.

"Go on Harry. Harry for goodness sake." (Y/N) whispered to him.

Harry slowly walks up. Dumbledore gives him the paper.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, filler chapter, lol, thanks! By the way, we almost at 100 reads!
> 
> Vote,  
> Follow,  
> Comment,  
> Share!


	8. The kiss

1st person pov, Cedric

After the selection, I along with the other champions slid inside Dumbledore's office.

"How did you do it, harry?" I asked him glaring.

"How did, I do what?", He was confused. Like hell he is.

"Put your name in the goblet?," I asked him.

"I didn't, I know it's hard to believe, but I didn't," I looked in his eyes, and all I could see was truth, I searched for something in his eyes that sent he was lying but he wasn't. I cleared my throat, "Ahem-I don't think your lying."

He gave me a small sad smile.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the  
goblet of fire?" Dumbledore came running through the door and grabbed Harrys shoulder, he looked worried, whereas Harry looked scared.

"No sir."

"Did you ask one of the older students  
to do it for you?"

"No sir."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir." He nods vigorously. I feel bad for him.

"Well of course he is lying. " madam Maxine says with a hint of uncertainty.

"The hell he is. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Mad eye shrugs.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." Igor smiles at him

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?" Mad eye growls, I wonder why?

Dumbledore sighs "That doesn't help Alastor. Leave this to you Barty."

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight... a tri-wizards champion."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

I walked outside the room, where I see (Y/N), standing there confused and worried, "Hey (Y/N)!" I said smiling, she smiled back, "Hey," She looked like she wanted to ask me something but thought against it. I looked at her, taking a good view of her, she looked absolutely gorgeous, her smile and herself, I think I might start to develop feelings for her.

We both walked towards the Hufflepuff common room, "Hey, Um, we have got prefect duty together, so I am going to get on some warmer clothes?" She asked me, I just nodded.

I sat down on the couch, thinking about her, she truly is one of a kind. I smile at the thought of her.

A while later, she came back with a scarf on her neck and a warmer sweater underneath her robes.

I grabbed her hand and we were off.

We grabbed a few snacks on our way and began patrolling.

"Hey so are you going to the single ball?", I asked curiously.

"Probably, The twins will force me either way," she blew a sigh.

"What about you? Ced?," she asked, as I was going to answer her she cut me off, "Oh, how stupid of me to ask, why would you go to a single ball, if you have a girlfriend!" She face-palmed and bored her eyes into me.

Her eyes- they held something, sadness, or jealously perhaps?

Was she jealous? Of Cho?

I laughed internally, If only she knew.

"Well, I am going, sorry to disappoint you!," I laughed.

She smiled sheepishly, "Oh, so you are going with Cho, I presume, but mind you it's against the rules, Mr diggory," She said jokingly.

"Oh, I never said I was going with Cho." I said in a monotonous tone.

She frowned, "Oh I thought, that she was your girlfriend?"

"Was! Exactly, I broke up with her," I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice, even though I have now feelings for (Y/N). I did truly, like her, if not love.

"Really?," she said enthusiastically and then in a swift said with disappointment, "oh!"

I nodded. Weird

She opened her mouth, then closed it, and then opened it, "I, um, do you mind if I asked why?", she was a bit hesitant, as if she was invading my personal space.

I smiled at her thoughtfulness mentally, and sighed, "Um, she was kissing someone else when I walked in her dorm and the rest Ahem is well history."

She gave me a small smile.

We walked for the a good few minutes, when (Y/N) told me she was tired and wanted to sit down, I nodded.

So we are sitting under the stars, staring at the sky, itching to touch each other.

(Y/N) hesitantly puts her head on my shoulder, and I stiffed at her sudden gesture, but relaxed momentarily. I brought my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something?" (Y/N) murmured. I nodded my head wordlessly.

"What, happened inside the room, after you were selected?"

"I presume , you mean with Harry," I say to her.

"Yeah," She said with a hint of worry-ness in her tone.

"He is elected as a another champion, and I don't think he put his name in the goblet, honestly-that kid has a lot of things to deal with other than being the boy who lived."

"Yeah you probably right, but I still feel like he took your place " She sighed as looked me in the eye, as her eyes bored into mine, and everything around us came to a pause, it was only me and her.

My eyes flickered towards her lips that looked so pink, and as if they were being to be kiss, hesitantly I began, "Can I-I uh kiss you?"

She nodded, and I brought my lips to her, and they felt so smooth, soft and sweet , they tasted like sugar, must have been the sugar pastries she eat earlier.

We pull apart for breath our foreheads resting against each other.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

1st person pov, (Y/N)

Cedric looked hesitantly at me and asked, "Can I-I uh kiss you?"

That sentence shocked me but I nodded, he brought his lips on mine, and I kissed back a few seconds in, his lips were cold, yet they felt warm, his lips tasted chocolate, I could feel butterflies in my stomach and it was magical.

After a minute we pull apart, resting our foreheads together, his lips were swollen, mine felt too, probably because of the kissing.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think this chapter was a bit fast forward but it was okay as it is important for the story, and I have a very tough decision to make, If Cedric dies or not, and also the gif is of #delena (Cause why not?)
> 
> And I surprised you'll today with a Cedric pov. Also.
> 
> And my exams are in like 22 days yet, I am writing a fanfiction her, but don't worry, I do study enough(?)
> 
> Vote,  
> Follow,  
> Share,  
> Comment.


	9. Dragons

1st person pov, (Y/N)

I stared at the ceiling, replaying last night's event. Cedric kissed me. Oh my god. I feel happy. Last night after we kissed, I thoughts things would be awkward but they weren't, be bid goodnight and went to sleep.

And from that moment on, I had this stupid smile on my face, that wouldn't go.

Ugh!

I walk up to the mirror and just smile at myself, until a owl Fly's towards the window, but bangs it head. I laugh and proceed towards it, slowly picking up the note and reading it.

Dear (Y/N),

I hope you remember that we have a date tonight, don't forget and wear something casual. Meet me at the front gate at 3 p.m.

~Roger.

Oops– I had a date, or have a date(?), okay this wouldn't work. I have to cancel this date and tell Roger the truth or talk to Cedric. I prefer the latter, but I need to go tell Roger first.

So, being the lazy person I am, I lazily removed my clothes and changed into a bath robe, to take a shower.

I step into the bathroom and brush my teeth, and remove my robe to take a shower. As soon as the warm water falls on my shoulder, head and body, I feel relaxed, all the stress dies down and its feels like heaven.

After a 15 minutes shower, I get dressed and take my books and go to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Hey (Y/N),!" Sarah says to me, "hey!" I smile.

"Are you ready, let's go to breakfast!" She asked me, "Oh yeah, go ahead, I'll join in a few, I have to talk to Cedric."

She wiggled her eyebrows, bumping into me,"Hm, should I be knowing something," I laughed at her, "Maybe?" I scrunched my nose.

She gasps, "Now I know, there's something, you gotta tell me," I chuckle, "Sure, but later, Now bye!" I say pushing her out of the common room.

I see one of Cedric friends coming out of the dorms, "Hey have you seen Cedric?" I ask him, "Yeah, he went for breakfast early today."

"Oh "I sighed, "Thanks."

After thanking him, I went down to breakfast, and searched the Hufflepuff's table, but Cedric wasn't there, so I decided to talk to Roger first.

I tapped on his shoulder, "Hey,Um, Can I have a moment?" I asked nervously, not ready for his reaction. He smiled and walked with me at the entrance of the great hall.

"So, What do you want to talk about?" He asked me, "Um, its about er the date," I say quietly.

He looked at me with confusion, "About the date? Did you get a note, I sent? I am pretty sure I was clear." He muttered slightly worried?

"Yeah, I um, can't go on that date with you," I said a bit fast.

"Sorry? What?"

"Um, I said that I-"

He whispered a shh cutting me off, "I meant, why that you won't on a date with me?"

"Its kinda complicated." I kissed my teeth.

"And how?"

"I have feelings for someone else, and it would be kind of not so Nice of me to go on a date with you then." I said in one breath.

"Oh," he gave me a small smile and nodded and walked out.

Rude? But I guess I deserve that. Ugh the trauma.

I sighed and started walking towards my first class, potions.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Harry shouted at a distance, "yes?" I raised a eyebrow.

"Um, Its about the tournament," he sighs, "The first task, is er the dragons," he whispers.

My eyes widening in shock, "But why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"Um, can you tell Cedric Seeing you both are close. . ." He trailed off scratching his neck.

"Um, and how did you-"

"Hagrid. Fleur and Krum also know" He says.

"Thanks," I give him a small smile and walk away.

But, I see Draco sitting on a tree saying something to Harry. I smell trouble.  
I walk closer to them.

"Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last FIVE. " Draco laughs jumping down.

"I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." Harry spits out.

Harry walks away, as Draco angrily takes out his want and- Mad-Eye turns him into a ferret.

Oh My God!

"I'll teach you to cast when someone's  
back is turned." Mad eyes says laughing

"Professor Moody what are you doing?" professor McGonagall says confused.

"Teaching."

"Is that a student?"

"Technically it's a ferret."

Mad-Eye is making the ferret hover around. He sends it up the trouser leg of one of Draco's friends. He squirms and looks uncomfortable. we all start laughing. Mad-Eye winks to Harry and I laugh. Eventually it comes back out and McGonagall turns Draco back to normal.

"My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat!"

Draco runs away. Mad-Eye shouts after him.

"I could tell you stories about your  
father that would curl even your greasy  
hair boy! It doesn't end here! "Mad eye shouts

"We never use transfiguration as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you that." McGonagall points the wand at his face..

"He might've mentioned it." mad-eye mutters

"Well you will do well to remember it."

Mad-eye turns to harry," You come with me."

"Alright, that was funny" A familiar voice says, "Cedric, hey!" I smile, he smiles back.

We walk away some distance, "Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of you." I say quietly after some time.

He has the same expression I had once," Are you serious? And Fleur and Krum,  
do they...?How did you know?"

"Yes, And harry, he um,told me," I say

"Right. Hey listen, about the badges, Can you say him, that I've asked them not to wear them."

I snicker," Tell that him, yourself!"

"Okay, no need to make fun of me" he says dramatically.

"Boys!" I mutter.

"huh?You say something?' he askes me, "No"

"Um, I wanted to ask you something?" He says it like more of a question that a statement.

"go ahead" I say smiling.

"Will, you go on a date with me?"

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	10. Rita Skeeter

3rd person pov,

A woman appears in a puff of smoke. She's well groomed and dressed in a green dress with some brown fur.

Rita Skeeter.

"What a charismatic quartet. Hello!" she smiles at the four people in front of her.

The four tri-wizard champions are stood together in a group. She walks over to them and shakes each of their hands.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet. But of course you know that don't you. It's you we don't know, you're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? what mysteries do the muscles mask? does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick. Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with, Cedric!"

She takes Cedric by the hand into a closet.

"Do you mind if I use the quill, do you?" She smirks biting her lip.

Cedric shakes his head, "Ah, how old are you?"

"17" he says with pride, "How do your parents feel about this, or should I say parent?" She lets out a ugly laugh.

He looks around uncomfortably and nervously, "Um- My dad, he, er feels proud, and happy for me."

Rita sweeps your tongue across her teeth, "And, why did you breakup with your girlfriend?"

"Neverminded, What is on with you and Miss (Y/L/N), any romantic feeling involved? Did You cheat on Cho with her?"

His mouths hangs open slightly, but he closes it quickly.

"Course you didn't. Everyone loves a rebel Cedric." She turns towards the quill, "Scratch that last. Speaking of your mother were she alive, how do you think she'd feel? proud? or concerned that your attitude shows at best a pathological need for attention, at worst a psychotics deathwish."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Hey (Y/N)" Cedric smiled at her, "hey" she smiled back.

"So, what are you doing with your Dragon, Ced?" She asked.

He tries to look serious, but fails obviously, "I don't know" making (Y/N) laugh.

"What was that?" She asked him between fits of laughter.

"I don't know?" He questions.

"I can help if you want?" (Y/N) shrugs and crackles her knuckles.

"You would?" Cedric smiles. That smile made (Y/N) smile and nod.

"Lets start then!" She chimes in, he looks at her weirdly, "What about History?"

"Kill it!" She laughs and grabs his hand and heads towards the dragons section in the library.

They pull a chair and sit down, (Y/N) takes out a 'dragon:Learner guide' and starts reading through it, and hands Cedric another one of those books.

And why does the library has the same book twice? No idea.

After 20 minutes of silence, (Y/N) speaks up," I know what can help you!"

Cedric looks at her happily and askes her to go on, "Why don't you transform a rock into a dog, which will distract the dragon while you sweep the egg?"

"That's a good idea, but which spell–"

"I know the spell Mister!" She says enthusiastically, Cedric chuckles.

"Let me help you!", he nods, " The spell 'rokse skýlo' changes a rock into a dog'

"C'mon after me"

After a hour or so of practicing the incantation ,Cedric finally got it. "Lets try it," (Y/N) grabbed his hand and led him near the black lake.

Where she lifted a rock and placed it in front of Cedric.

He lifted his wand and incanted, "rokse skýlo".

It changed the ticket into a dog, Cedric smiled, as (Y/N) hugged him with excitement. Cedric was shocked by this gesture but nonetheless hugged back.

They didn't let go of each other until a minute or so,(Y/N) pulled back blushing.

"Um, er, sorry" she spoke softly, a strand of her hair coming out, Cedric lifted his hand gently and stuck it behind her hair, and his eyes bored in her.

They looked beautiful, like a forest, Cedric's eyes, were full, brown but had a tint of greenish in them.

They both leaned forward and slowly placed they lips on each other, kissing them softly.

They pulled apart for breath, they both were blushing hard, "(Y/N), I would like to say you something, or rather confess, "he murmured the last part.

"Sure," her voice barely heard, "Sure," she said loudly, Cedric laughed a bit, and caressed her cheek with her thumb, making her blush slightly, "I like you, and will you go on a date with me?"

"I like you too, and yeah "Her voice barely above a whisper, as she placed her hands on his chest and hugged him again.

All seemed right in that moment, but little did they now a storm was coming up.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is super short!, next chapter is interesting, and they confessed! Yay!
> 
> Vote,  
> Comment,  
> Follow,  
> Share!


	11. First task

1st person pov,(Y/N)

A few weeks had passed, of helping Cedric, doing classes and going on a few dates, even tho we did confess our feeling for each other, he never really asked me out, but that's okay l, maybe he wasn't ready.

Today was the day for the First task, and I was of course going to cheer for Cedric, I threw on my clothes, and a bracelet caught my eye, particularly the one Cedric gave me on our first date.

*Flashback*

"Thanks for tonight Cedric, I had fun," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, we were standing In front of my dorm.

"I am happy you liked tonight" He smiled at me, ruffling his hair.

"Well, I bid goodbye then" I bowed down and laughed, "heh" 

"hey I want to give you, um something!" He said to me pulling my wrist.

I smiled as he brought out a box, and handed it to me, I opened it, it had a beautiful butterfly bracelet, I took it out and handed it to him he looked confused, I motioned him my hand, he smiled and slid the bracelet, "thank you, It is really pretty!" I smiled and looked at him, he looked beautiful.  
(Picture in header)

He pulled me to his chest and placed his lips on mine, surprising me but I kissed him back, I felt the same butterflies, the first time I kissed him, "now that's a thank you I like," he said grinning like a idiot.

*End*

I smiled and wore it and walked out the dormitories.

I went near the Quidditch pitch, people were cheering, and the twins were making bets, of course, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey (Y/N)-" Fred started, "Wanna make a bet?" George pulled out a few tickets.

I rolled my head and scoffed in disbelief, "Nah"

"Well you can sit with us for the least," Fred told me, I shrugged shaking my head, "Yeah, just let me wish-"

"Your boyfriend?" George smirked, "Sure!" I blushed, and muttered, "Hes not my boyfriend"

"Yet" Fred grinned.

I walked towards the tent and standing by the tent door whispering in.

"Pssst! Cedric? Is that you?"

"Yeah." Cedric voice boomed through the tent.

"How are you feeling? OK? The key is to concentrate. After that you just  
have to" I smiled a bit and whispered

"Battle a dragon." Cedric said sarcastically.

I enter the tent and hug Cedric tightly, "Good luck" but we were disrupted by a bright camera flash, Rita Skeeter the journalist approaches.

"Young love! Ohh how.. stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page."

Krum Stands up and turns towards Rita "You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." I snigger

"No matter. We've got what we wanted." Rita laughs and leaves as Dumbledore enters.

"Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate." Dumbledore smiles, Cedric takes my hand 

Dumbledore turns towards me, "What are you doing here Miss (Y/L/N)?"

"Oh um.. Sorry I'll just go." I walked out of the tent.

"hey (Y/N)," Hermione said making her way towards me, "Hey" I greeted back.

"Barty. The bag." We could hear the Dumbledore's shushed voice, Hermione grabbed my hand and she pulled her ears towards, I did the same coping her.

"Eavesdropping are we?" I giggled softly.

She looked at me and pouted and turned away. Who knew Hermione Granger would act like this. 

"Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour over here, Mr Krum, and Potter over here. Right. Miss Delacour, if you will..." Barty's voice booms through, I presume they have to take out something from the bag.

"The welsh green. Mr Krum..." Isn't that a dragon? I opened the curtain slightly and peeked through the hole. I see victor taking out a dragon, a mini one. Cute!

"The Chinese fireball. Oooooh." He moves towards Cedric and suddenly I feel nervous, hope nothing too dangerous, "The swedish short-snout. Which leaves..." harry mutters something, not audible, " What's that boy?"

"Nothing."

Harry puts his hand in the bag and pulls out the dragon.

"The hungarian horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any  
questions?"

"Very well. Good luck champions. Mr Potter the sound of the cannon..." The cannon fires immediately.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

We both walk towards the seating area and I bid Hermione goodbye and sit between the twins," The first Champion Mr potter, will now Recruit the egg" The announcer says.

I lean back in my seat, Harry enters the rocky arena. The crowd are cheering his name. He sees the golden egg sitting alone, he makes a run for it but the dragon appears. Harry's forced to retreat behind a rock as the dragon flames him. Harry stumbles and falls around the arena."

"Your wand harry! Your wand!" Someone shouts, Hermione I think.

Harry summons a broom. He jumps on and flies off, the dragon gives chase. The dragon bursts through the crowd and they look stunned.

After harry flies out of the seeing range we all remain silent, keen on what will happen now, After a few minutes, We see Harry flying towards us and the crowd erupts. He goes straight for the golden egg.

He holds it up in the sky for a few minutes and goes back inside the tent, "The Next person, Mr krum"

Krum walks out of the tent with a smirk, as if he would be able to master the Task in a few seconds, He grabs his wand from his pocket and points at the dragon's eyes, muttering a spell, the dragon suddenly started to move his eye vigorously, probably blinded his eyes. he then went to grab the eggs but stumbled and squished the egg and walked out of the arena.

"Miss Delacour" 

Fleur stepped out of the tent and hid behind the rock and raised her wand in the sky, tried a sort of charm, she muttered a incantation and then the dragon went all sleepy, but then it snored some fire through his nostrils, and her skirt caught fire – she quickly grabbed her wand and put it out with water, and went out of the arena like the rest.

"Now that all our three champions have received the egg, its time for the last contestant, Mr Diggory," I suddenly became more swift and more interested.

Cedric walked in like the rest- and did as I taught him, he used this spell on a rock in the arena. The spell transfigured the rock into a Labrador. The dragon started going after the Dog but decided midway through attacking the dog that she would rather have Cedric. Cedric quickly Grabbed the egg and ran but he still got burned a little, I turned towards the Twins and told them I was going to see Cedric, but they said they wanted to tag along 

So we walked together towards the wing, where madam promfrey was tending him," Hey" I greeted him, "Hey guys," He winced in pain as madam promfrey treated his bruise, I looked at him worried. The egg was kept nearby.

"We knew you wouldn't die Cedric" George said, "Lose a leg." Fred chimed in.

"Or an arm." George continued, "Pack it in altogether." Fred smiled

"NEVER!"

I smiled and sat down beside him, "Go on Cedric, what's the clue?" Fred says, I smacked the back of his head, "let him rest dung heads!"

Fred ignores me and hands him the egg, Cedric looks at me and i sigh. He opens the egg and a loud horrific screech comes out, he closes it again.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I covered my ear and said, everyone doing the same.

Angelina appears in the doorway and drags the twins with them, " How did the other champions complete the task?"

I placed my hand on top of his, " Harry,... he um, he flew, I mean-he accoied his broomstick and the dragon few behind him and he deafed it, er?, its complicated, but he just go away. And that Fleur girl tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put it into a trance – well, that kind of worked too, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire – she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand. And Krum – you won't believe this, but he didn't even think of flying! He was probably the best after you, though. Hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. Only thing is, it went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs – they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them."

"Oh!" he sighed and placed his head on my chest, I smiled.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	12. GirlFriend

3rd person pov,

Thanksgiving, A holiday (Y/N) always adored, she thought being grateful for the things they had were always a peace giving.

Last night after the First task (Y/N) spent the night with Cedric on the hospital ward.

She grabbed his hand and put his arm around her shoulder, "You know that I can walk right?" Cedric says annoyed, he was being treated like a man-baby.

"Of course but that doesn't make me care less about you," she smiled ear to ear and started helping Cedric, he had fallen down the hospital bed last night while trying to tickle (Y/N). Childish know?

"By the way happy Thanksgiving," (Y/N) cheerfully said, and giggled, "happy Thanksgiving," Cedric shrugged.

(Y/N) fought this weird, Cedric wasn't the one to not be happy at holidays, "What's wrong?" She asked stopping them at her dorm, he rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Um, I- Its a long story probably want to sit down for it"

The went inside and sat down on her bed- Cedric head on her lap with her softly stroking his hair, "Its about my, Mum, er, she's dead, died I mean today two years ago, and I feel so much less energetic, before I used to attend Hogwarts every Thanksgiving my mom would cook delicious food and we used to spent the day smiling and laughing, and we used to go to this muggle river for fishing," He smiled at the memory, (Y/N) looked at him with sad eyes but they were not of pity, she felt like he lost his mother soon.

Cedric grabbed a few posters that were on a bed and looked at her crazy, "What the hell are these, " he asked her as if she was crazy.

(In header) The poster had an eye ball through which some strings of various colors coming out.

She looked at the poster and laughed a bit, "This my darling, is a muggle poster, and the writing is in Spanish, she finished of with a laugh.

"Spa-What?"

"Muggle language."

Weird these muggle are, Cedric muttered.

(Y/N) laughed at this, and kissed Cedric, he kissed back, His lips tasted sweet and soft and of medicine, (Y/N) tugged his hair kissing him with force, (Y/N) helped Cedric sir up with one hand in his hair, he pinned her near the headboard of the bed, and lifted her on to her lap.

She pulls away and kisses his neck softly, causing him to moan, "I know this is not the best time but will you be my girlfriend?", She pulled him into another kiss ,nodding and smiling, and kissing him again, she was breathing heavily due to the lack of air.

She felt Cedric hands go down near her waist, "I think we should, Stop," she muttered. Cedric pulled away, "yeah probably."

Suddenly her body missed his heat, and felt like it was on fire, that make-out session was hot.

She smiled at the thought of them being official, "You know, yesterday I was thinking that You weren't ready– to ask me out yet," she rubbed her plans together, it was started to get Chilly.

"Oh, And here I was thinking that you weren't ready," Cedric tells her, kissing her palm.

"C'mon lets get changed and we will head to the Thanksgiving breakfast"

(Y/N) stood up from the bed, and suddenly felt some pain near her eyes, her head started spinning, she saw a flash, a tombstone, in a glitch. The letters T M R were seen. She shaked her head and looked around, Weird, what the hell was that?

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"I asked-" she cut off Cedric, "I know, what you asked, I just, I ma fine, probably, just some low blood pressure," she said to him, he looked hesitant but nodded.

She walked onto the bathroom and changed into her school dress.

Cedric had already changed into his school uniform and gave her his hand, which she gladly accepted.

They walked through the cold dungeons and into the great hall.

"Ced, bye, I have to talk to Hermione" she kissed his cheek and she went to the Gryffindor table, "Hey Hermione! Hey harry, hey Ron, hey gin!" she greeted them and sat down beside Hermione, "Funny, seeing you here?" Ron questioned her.

she frowned, "Funny?", Ron took a bit of bacon, "Shouldn't you be with Cedric?", (Y/N) looked at them confused, "What do you. . . . . mean?" she looked at the newspaper Ron handed her, she read it and gasped and passed it to Hermione," I can't believe it she's done it again. Miss Granger a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow and The 'supposedly real champion' Cedric diggory had some romantical taste for Miss (Y/L/N), the daughter of the Famous Aurors Couple!"

She sighed and lifted head. Harry is looking at Cho. When she looks back he spills drink from his mouth. Cho and her friends laugh at him. 

(Y/N) leaned towards hemiones ear, "Looks like Potter has a crush!", causing Hermione to giggle, "Maybe" she smirked, "By the way I may have a boyfriend "She whispered, "No way!" Hermione giggle, the boys looked at them weirdly.

A young boy walks up holding a package., "Parcel for you Mr Weasley." Nigel said dropping the package.

"Thank you Nigel."

Nigel is gazing at Harry. "Not now Nigel. Later. Go on." Nigel leaves.

She and Hermione raise an eyebrow at Ron, " I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph.  
Oh look mum's sent me something. Mum sent me a dress?? " he opened the box to revel a dress gown

Harry laughs, "Well it does match your eyes. Is there  
a bonnet?"

"Ginny these must be for you. "

"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly."

Hermione laughs with me, " What are you on about? "

"They're not for Ginny they're for you! Dress robes." (Y/N) grins at him. "Dress robes? for what?"

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

McGonagall smiles, "The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its  
inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall  
for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and  
every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because  
the yule ball is first and foremost... a dance."

Groans emerge from the boys who are listening on. The girls seem a lot more excited.

"Silence. The house of Godrick Griffindor and Helega Hufflepuff  
has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will  
not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving  
like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

" Try saying that five times faster." Fred says to George.

They try. As (Y/N) laughs behind them.

"Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret  
swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

Ron says to seamus,"Something's about to burst out of Hilary but I don't think  
it's a swan."

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Weasley, will you join me." McGonagall grabs Ron and pulls him up to dance.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?"

"My waist."

He does so and a wolf whistle comes from the crowd.

"Now bend your arm. Mr Filch..." The music starts.

"One two three, one two three, one two  
three."

" Oi! Never gonna  
let him forget this are you?" Harry turns towards the twin and (Y/N), "Never."

"Everybody come together."

The girls instantly stand and walk forward, the boys are all still seated. (Y/N) Grabs Cedric's hand and they start practicing.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for late update, I had a test in the morning, so I just wrote this one quick, and this may not be the best, eh, and they are official! 
> 
> Vote,
> 
> Follow,
> 
> Comment,
> 
> Share.


	13. DaimondsHey guys, sorry for late update, I had a test in the morning, so I just wrote this one quick, and this may not be the best, eh, and they are official!   Vote,  Follow,  Comment,  Share.

I was exhausted, who wouldn't be, after 2 hours of dancing, mostly tripping and stamping Cedric's feet was exhausting included saying sorry every single time after I did.

But Because of my average not so short height, I looked small in front of him, he's like a giraffe, I scoff at this though. He eventually let me stand up on his feet– which was very romantic.

As of now we were at Thanksgiving dinner, I sat beside Cedric and his friends and before me was Sarah.

I was busy catching up with Sarah when I felt a hand on my knee, I turned towards Cedric and smiled, and continued my conversation with her.

"Your attention please" Dumbledore smiles as he bangs his spoon to the glass, "This year Thanksgiving, I would like to make a toast, to the four Champions, for making each and every one of us proud, we shall begin with the dinner."

Today, the great hall has floating Jack O'Lanterns in place of the candles, with a flick of his wand the long tables fill with different treats, that the house elf prepared.

I helped myself with some chicken, potatoes, beans, and started eating my food, "The foods really delicious," Cedric says to me.

"I know, it reminds me of Jenna, my house-elf, she cooks delicious food, you have to try it."

"Yeah me too it reminds me of. . . Mum," he sighs as he places his chin on his hand. "I can't wait for Christmas break tho, its been a while since I have seen dad, he promised to come in the second task," he gave me a small smile.

I chewed the food in my mouth, "Same here" I raised my hands, and Cedric laughed a bit.

"Hey, why is moody staring at you?" Sarah nudged me in my ribs, "Ouch!" I let out a small squeak, and turned my head towards the staff table.

Indeed, moody had been staring at me, weird, I blew a sigh and started a conversation with Cedric again, but taking a few glances at moody, he had been acting all weird. he took a sip of his liquid he kept with him, it looked gross, I wonder what he is drinking?

"(Y/N)" I voice called, "Oh, sorry, Ced,-I- Its just that moody is acting all weird" I muttered the last part loud enough for Ceric to hear.

He secretly, took a look at Him, smart, "Well, looks' like you correct, he's staring at you."

I sighed and eat the last bit of my Chicken, and waited for Cedric to do the same, and went back to the Dorms' .

"Well, goodnight then Cedric," I kissed him lightly, "Goodnight", he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Tomorrow, 11 a.m., be ready, Its a date!" I heard Cedric's voice from the other side of the door, and smiled.

I changed my clothes and removed my bracelet, and kept it on my desk, where I found a letter from mother, with a package.

Dear (Y/N),

Happy thanksgiving, dear, and I heard about the Yule ball, this is your Dress, I hope you wear it, Its a traditional dress, I love you and miss you!

from mother.

I kept the Dress aside, too lazy to open it, I'll see it tomorrow, and jumped into bed and slept in a deep slumber.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

I woke up this morning with a smile, I felt happy, I looked at the time 10 a.m. oops- looks like I slept in.

I have a date! at 11!

I quickly took a warm shower and got dressed into a dress and a cardigan.[In The Header], and combed my hair and wore the bracelet.

By the time I was done, It was 10:55, I had five minutes to spare, so I took a look in the mirror, I looked good.

"Hey love," Cedric's voice said from the doorway, Love, I could get used to that, "Hey" I greeted back and hugged him, it felt safe to be in his arms.

"you look beautiful," he smiled as he complimented me, I blushed, "You too look be-handsome," I correct quickly, he smiled.

Fuck, his smile is gorgeous!

He grabbed my hand and we made our way to Hogsmeade, to the Three broomsticks.

The Three Broomsticks was warm, crowded, and a bit smoky, but clean and welcoming as usual, A mirror behind the bar reflects the cosy atmosphere, and different smell of all type of Drinks filled my nose in no time.

We sat down near the fireplace, "What would you like?" Cedric asked me, "um, butterbeer and a tart," I smiled warmly, he nodded as he got up to place our order."

He came back a while later and we talked about the school when he suddenly popped a question, "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the Yule ball I mean- like we are a couple so we are going together, but just incase I wanted to ask you, so I know, that-" I cut of his Ranting with a laugh and said a 'yes'.

"Well, in that case, what color is your dress?" he asked me, "Um, I don't know yet, but you should wear a black one, That color looks good on you, you look hot." I smiled.

He smirked," So you think I am hot?" he teased me, I blushed and shook my head in embarrassment, "Aww, no need to be embarrassed, its cute," He cooed.

Thankfully, Madam Rosemead walked towards us and placed our foods, saving me from any further embarrassment.

we ate our food and enjoyed each others presence for a few hours. Cedric payed the bill, even with my protests. He had been doing that for the past month.

We got up from the table, where I suddenly felt my surrounding rotate, I looked u to see Cedric asking " Are you okay?", I put a hand on my head "Yea-hh" I said in a small voice. I tried standing up straight but my surrounding where still spinning, only faster this time, Suddenly, I felt, that I transported to a field, it was a-a grave, and two figures Cedric, And ah harry, but there's a third object- a dog? I looked closer it was baby, a Skelton baby. I went towards it and tried to touch it, when I saw darkness, everything went black.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

I could hear voice's, I tried opening my eyes, slowly, after a few tries I had failed, and feel into another slumber of darkness.

My hand, I felt, another Hands I intervened to it, I tried opening my eyes, but no luck Like the old time. 

"(Y/N)!," Cedric voice said softly, "(Y/N), open your eyes, baby, please."

I tried to speak, but my voice was cracking, "Wa-Water-r," I said, in a few seconds he helped me sit up and placed the glass near my lips and I drank slowly.

"I can-nt open m-my eyes, Cedric," I said in a scared voice, I felt him tense up, "Madam Pomphrey might know why, let me get her," he said as he let go of my hand, I missed the warmness.

He gave back a few minutes later with madam Promfrey.

"Ah, dear, Cedric told me you couldn't open your eyes, let me see, "I could hear her footsteps nearing me, she forcefully opened my eyes-with a spell-and I felt a sheik of pain and screamed in agony, I felt something drop on my hands, my vision my blurry, I saw something white, and sparkly, taking a closer look, I saw a bunch of small diamonds.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot twist is coming nearer, who's excited? And by the way, We're Good by Dua Lipa is so good!
> 
> Vote,
> 
> Share,
> 
> Follow,
> 
> Comment!


	14. Trouble

1st person pov,(Y/N)

I was confused, diamonds, my palms were full of diamonds, I looked up at Madam Promfrey, she looked equally confused along with Cedric who was sitting on the end side of my hospital bed, "Diamond's? Where did they come from?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I have no Idea-" but here voice was not audible since I felt another shot of pain in my head and eye area, I felt something sharp poking my eyes, I yelped in pain forcing me to shut my eyes tight, or tired to, something fell from it, It was a diamond, I was oozing Diamonds out, suddenly I felt my eyes water and the pain only got worse, I felt sharp things pointing in my eyes, and a while later my hands were full of diamonds.

My eyes were still paining-only less, and they were probably swollen and red, but I didn't feel this peace for long as I felt another pain, but this time my eyes were not paining but I saw another flash, I saw a snake and a man, with a raged look, he was wearing dirty clothes, and had long dirty yellow nails, he was missing a toe, they were near a cauldron, that was boiling, I looked into the cauldron, but all I saw a single piece of diamond, and then the scenery went black bringing me back to the hospital wing.

"Are you oaky (Y/N)?" Cedric asked me, I shook my head slightly and smiled reassuring him, "Where's madam Promfrey" I asked in an unsteady voice.

"She, um, She's gone to call Dumbledore, she says he might me able to help."

I nodded as he shifted toward me and sat down on my bed and placed my head on his shoulder as he played with my hair wordlessly, and for that I was thankful, I didn't want to talk.

A while later, she walked in with a look of concern on her face, oh Oo, "My dear, Dumbledore's out he will return in a hour, till then you should rest and these are some painkillers to help avoid your pain," she handed me a bottle of pills and walked off to tend another patient.

"Hey by the way, Fred and George are on their way, they heard what happened with you- with Sarah and Angelina and the Trio," Cedric said me and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, his lips were soft and sweet, the usual but I could never get bored of them.

"Ahem," Fred's voice came out of no where, we pulled apart blushing, "Sorry" I said.

"Its okay-"

"Really."

The trio and my best friend walked in with Angelina.

"Hey guys," I and Cedric said at the same time.

"Hey, " the all greeted back.

We looked at each other and blushed, "Hey (Y/N) how are you feeling?" Hermione asked me.

I took two pills and some water, "Fine."

She nodded, and asked me again, "What happened ex-exactly?"

"Um, I got these weird some of glitches for a past few days, I saw a graveyard maybe I don't know, and yesterday while I was on a date with Cedric, I saw another one, and fainted, then when I woke up-my eyes were c-crying. . Diamond's."

I looked at everyone who had a expression of concern in their face, but Harry, he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Well, we all should be going then (Y/N), we have another lesson that will begin shortly," Sarah said half-smiling, and I nodded, she placed a kiss on my forehead and bid me farewell.

They all walked out of the hospital wing, "Ced, I think you should go too, you have been with me since the accident." I laced my hand with his.

"But, please?"

"I said, I am fine."

"But–"

"No buts Mister, get out."

With one last kiss, I pushed Cedric out of the hospital wing.

I thought of taking a quick nap when a certain scarred boy walked in, "harry?"

"(Y/N), I wanted to talk about something?" He asked.

I gestured him to sit down, "Go on."

"You said you had some visions? Right?"

I raised an brow," Yes why?"

"You said you saw a graveyard, because this summer I have been having these weird dreams and I too saw a graveyard–,"

He couldn't finish his sentence, as a boy that looked to be in his first or second year, "(Y/N)?"

I nodded, "Professor Dumbledore has asked for you in his office and he asked me to come get you," He said.

I turned towards Harry, "We can talk about this later, okay? I'll owl you."

He nodded and I stood up following the boy, we went and stood in front of the a gargoyle, "the password is sherbet lemon," he said in a quiet voice and retrieved.

I said the password and the gargoyle stepped aside in response to the password, and the gargoyle moved to form a circular staircase, I slowly walked up and knocked on the door.

"Ah, come in Miss (Y/L/N)," Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and walked in, "Good evening Sir," I greeted him.

"Ah, yes, good, evening, good evening, Indeed."

Before I could speak up, he did, "Perhaps I know why you are here Miss (Y/N), you wanna know why you are crying diamond don't you, you see this all is a part of your original family history on of your mother so I might suggest that you take it seat."

Original? I wonder what does that mean.

I sat down in a chair at Dumbledore's desk and looked towards him, I sighed as he continued, "You see your father-who you think is your father- is actually your adopted father, Your mother had cheated on your father a few times before they were married but the marriage completely changed her, she never told him about her false ways tho, Your father found out that you weren't his daughter eventually, he started acting cold towards you, but regardless I think he loves you the same. As for your biological father actually comes from a long Line of powerful witches who had special powers, Your biological Father, Steve, for an instance-his hair could heal any injury, and as for your grand mothers powers were rather more special than his sons, if she touched a living being- she could sense there time and reason of death."

My eyes were widened with shock, I had no idea, I took a deep breadth and questioned, "Does that mean I've got some superpowers does that mean the glitches and the diamonds that I am crying have special uses?"

He eyed me curiously, "You caught on faster, that I thought, but well done, but the main, and the most dangerous part is still undiscovered by you, and I shall inly tell you when the time is right, for now rest."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is kinda important and the real story is just getting started, and sorry was not posting last night, I had lots of homework so I was stuck doing that, and you should follow me, if you want to know if I updated my story, and I also didn't write whose pov it was in the last chapter so sorry!
> 
> Vote,
> 
> Follow,
> 
> Share,
> 
> Comment!


	15. The Yule ball

Time. A lot of it, I mean four weeks, I had to process every single thing, that night in Dumbledore's office, was horrific and after I had bid him goodbye, I had gone to bed, with nothing not my mind, except the fact, that My whole Life is a life.

My real family wasn't my real family, my mother was a cheat, a filth, she cheated in my father, with some guy Steve, who is supposed to be my biological father, and not to mention, I have diamond's oozing out of my eyes and some weird vision because he is from some long line of powerful witches, well done mother.

But tonight, I wanted to forget everything and focus on myself and my boyfriend, my date, dancing the night away.

Sarah and I, were getting ready in my dorm room, since it was private, Sarah did my make up and hair, whilst I did hers'.[Your dress in the header]

After we were done, I took a look in the mirror, I looked beautiful, for the first time, I think I can steal the show. I giggled at the thought, and Sarah looked at me weirdly.

"C'mon lets get going, the boys are waiting I presume," Sarah said.

We both went near the stairs that let to the great hall.

"Hey (Y/N), Sarah," A nervous voice said, "Hermione! You look awesome," I complimented her.

"You both look good too!"

"But why are you hiding?"

"I am nervous, Victor is my date, and ugh-"

I laughed at her childish behavior and took her hand along with Sarah's and walked down the stairs.

There he stood Cedric, he woke a black suit, he looked so handsome.

Hermione walks down the stairs. Viktor Krum takes her hand and they walk together, while Fred took Sarah's and took her inside the great hall.

Cedric approached me, "And don't you look ravishing," I smiled.

"And you look too beautiful," I blushed at his words.

"Hello boys. Don't you look...... dashing. " Pravati said to Ron.

"Here you are Potter. Are you and Miss Patil ready?" McGonagall asked them.

"Ready professor?"

"To dance. It's traditional that the  
three champions or in this case four  
are the first to dance. Surely I told  
you that."

"No." Harry said worried.

"Oh well now you know. Oh, as for your Mr Weasley you may proceed into the great  
hall with Miss Patil."

"Mr Krum after Miss Delacour, Mr diggory next, and Potter you go in last"

Cedric took my hand and we walk behind Krum. I take a deep breath and look at Cedric and he smiles at me reassuring, as if he knew my nervousness.

Loud music plays as we head to the dancefloor with our partners.

Cedric takes my waist and we start dancing, we twirl, go back and forth and spin and keep on dancing and soon others are join in.

"Want to get some punch?" Cedric asked me, "Yeah sure."

Dumbledore and McGonagall, Mr Filch and his cat, Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Mad-Eye sits  
on the sidelines drinking.

Cedric arrives with our drinks and we start sipping on them.

"You're not a bad dancer, for somebody who doesn't dance," I said to Cedric.

"Really?" He grins, "No need to falter yourself." I scoff.

The music now changes to some rock music played by the weird sisters.

I take Cedric's hand and go into the jumping crowd. We dance together for a long period of time.

I look around to see Harry, Ron and their dates are sitting some distance away looking miserable. Hermione approaches them with Viktor.

Oh ho, this can't be good.

"Hey Cedric, mind if we go to Harry and Ron for a bit, they look to be needing some fun."

He looked towards them and laughs and takes my hand towards them.

"Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to get drinks. Care to join us?" Hermione says to them.

"Yeah, c'mon, it will be fun." I chime in.

Hermione looks behind and smiles.

"Hey babe, I think we need another glass of some drinks," Cedric whispers in my ear, I giggle at his use of double meaning and nod.

"No, we'd NOT care to join you and (Y/N). "

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy." Ron said bitterly.

"The enemy?? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament  
is international magical cooperation, to make friends. "

"Hrmph, I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind. "

I take Hermione's hand before she could say something that she will regret.

We approach Cedric and he hands me my drink, I take a sip of it, "Tastes different, The twins must have spiked them."

"Um, yeah" Cedric stick his tongue out.

"Tonight was perfect wasn't it?" He asked me.

"Hm-mm, I had one more wish tho to dance under the stars with you."

He smiles at me, and takes our unfinished drink and sets them aside.

"Uh, huh, I was drinking that!" I giggle, "Cmon let's go," he grabs my arm and leads me to the astronomy tower.

We look at the stars they look beautiful, "C'mon let dance!" He says.

"Without music?"

"Yeah, babe, for me?" He pouts, and I laugh.

He bends down and opens up my shoes and places my foot on him, I smile.

He places his hands on my waist, as I rest my head on his chest listening to his slow and steady heartbeat.

We dance for a little while, before going to the dorms, "Goodnight, Ced, I really had fun tonight," I placed a kiss on his lips, "Goodnight."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	16. The L-Bomb

(Warning: mention of s*x, slangs and nudity)  
1st person pov, Cedric

I had a dream, about my time with (Y/N) at the yule ball and (Y/N) looked beautiful as ever, all I could think were of those beautiful eye's that looked like an ocean, and the way her blonde hair always came in front of her face and how her hands would automictically fix them, how are hands fit perfectly in mine, just as it was meant for mine, her pink lips that looked so sweet and soft and kissable that once I kissed them, All I wanted was to kiss them on repeat, they way her tiny feet stood on me and the way her face laid on my chest and I think I am falling in love with her.

I always kept a dairy were I wrote all these emotions, only the good once tho, weird I know.

I grabbed my dairy of my table and my egg, the next tasks only a week away and I yet have to figure out the clue. I opened the egg and the same horrifical sound came out like last time, yep bad idea.

I grabbed my eye and made my way to the prefect bathroom, to take a long relaxing bath, peck's of being a prefect.

I said the password and opened the prefect bathroom, I closed the door smoothly, I unbuttoned my cloak and shirt and took off my pants along with my boxers.

"Ahem," A very familiar voice cleared their throat, I turned myself around, it was (Y/N), She looked red, but not more the heat or coldness, I was naked, that is the reason why.

I took a look at her, she had her blonde hair, up in a bun, parts of her face are covered in bubbles, I looked down at her upper body, her nipples were hard, she was wearing her bracelet, I gave her on our first date. Her legs were shaved along with her—Ahem.

I looked at her, but she was busy checking me out too. I simply grabbed her hand and let her to the bath.

"What are you doing?" (Y/N) asked me confused.

"We are bathing together," I said playfully.

"Oh, Um-right?" She said to me like more of a question.

"Right."

We both sat down in the bath, when my eyes fell the egg, I swiftly got up and grabbed it.

"How are you, with the last month, have the vision and diamonds tears clamed down?"

"Sort of, its getting better with time." She sighed

"Well, not have it figured out have you?" (Y/N) placed her head on my shoulder and she kissed my check.

I sighed, "No-love."

"Why not open it one more time–,"

"And hear a horrific sound, oh yes please," (Y/N) said sarcastically.

I scoffed at her, "And what makes you think, I want to?"

"Touché."

She changed her gaze towards the mermaid painting, "What are you looking?"

"Huh?"

"What, W-are you, um, looking at?"I asked her again.

"Oh, yeah, the painting, I used to paint, these moving paintings." She rubbed her nose.

"Used, As in‐?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes."

"What stop then?"

"Its a long story well you know as in, my dad he," She sighed and huddled closer to me.

"Well, we are cozy, aren't we?" Moaning Myrtle said appearing through the walls.

"What do you want?" (Y/N) asked annoyed.

Myrtle giggled, "Nothing with you, but on the contrary, much with you," she neared towards me.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Oh."

"Still, haven't figured out the egg, such a shame," Myrtle giggled, "Took The boy with black hair, just took a few minutes genius that one, he just drooped it in the jelly."

"I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could swear I saw a bit of Polyjuice potion. I wonder why?" Myrtle muttered.

"Polyjuice Potion?" (Y/N) muttered confused.

Myrtle flies around again and gets in the water. She waved goodbye with her hand firtly, "Have fun." She whispered and flied through the walls.

"Uh, she's not fully useless," (Y/N) smiled.

"Not useless?"

"You didn't understand, did you?" She cooked an eyebrow.

"Um-No?"

She grabbed the egg and opened it under water and dipped her head in the water, a few seconds later she came up smiling.

"C'mon, looked like we found the clue!"

She grabbed my hand and let me in the water and she opened the egg again. But only this time the horrific sound was a song,

'Come seek us where our voices sound.  
We cannot sing above the ground. An  
hour long you'll have to look, to recover  
what we took. '

I got up from the tub and changed into my clothes', " And where exactly you think you are goin?" (Y/N) asked me changing into her clothes.

"I am going to help harry, I never thanked harry for giving me a heads up for the dragons."

She smiled a pressed a kiss on my lips, "And that is why I lo-like you so much."

"Where do you think he might be?" I asked her kissing her forehead.

"I might know, where," She said mischievously.

She grabbed her back and pulled out a piece of parchment, "And this is?"

"This is the marauders map!"

"The what?"

she pulled out her wand, and said, "I solemn swear that I am up to no good."

Suddenly some writing appeared on the map and she handed it to me "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map."

"We owe them so much."

I looked at the parchment and it was a map a map of Hogwarts, "Hang on. This is Hogwarts. And that... No. Is that really...?"

"Dumbledore, In his study. Yes" (Y?N) said pouting , "Pacing. Does that a lot."

"So you mean this map shows...?" I trailed off.

"Everyone."

"Everyone?" I said amused

"Everyone."

"Where they are. What they're doing. Every minute." She said cockling an eyebrow.

"Brilliant! Where'd you get it?" I asked her.

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course, first year, with the twins,"

"And I was wondering when you became so smart," I laughed, se took the parchment and hit me with it, "Sorry!"

"Now lets find harry!"

We searched through the map for a bit, and turns out harry was on the bridge with Hermione, we quickly grabbed our bags and made our way to them.

"Harry you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is a week from now." Hermione said to Harry.

"Well, we are here in a good note." (Y/N) muttered.

"Really? I had no idea. I suppose Viktor's already figured it out."

"I wouldn't know, we didn't actually talk about the tournament. Actually we didn't really talk at all, Viktor's more of a physical being. I just mean he's not particularly... Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually. You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean these tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal way they're  
almost cruel. And um, I'm scared for you. You got by the dragon mostly on  
nerve, I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time."

"I think that's enough eavesdropping, go on." (Y/N) said and kissed my check.

"Hey Potter." I shouted to him.

He turned towards me, "Cedric."

"How are you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Spectacular."

"Look I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about  
those dragons."

Harry gave a small smile, "Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Exactly. You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?"

Harry nods, "It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water"

He looked at me for a second but nodded nonetheless.

I grabbed (Y/N)'s hand, "and that's done." I sighed.

"Well we haven't Actually found clue still have to solve the riddle."

"Right."

She grabbed my hand and led me to the library, she led me to he underwater section and pulled out a bunch of books.

She pulled out a parchment, and wrote :  
Come seek us where our voices sound.  
We cannot sing above the ground. An  
hour long you'll have to look, to recover  
what we took.

"The first two lines are obviously, under water and the only big source is the black lake, and you have to find something within an hour, but this all seems too easy."

"Easy?"

"I mean just holding our breath in the water for an hour, can be done with a spell, but there has to be something?"

"A mere lope, perhaps? I mean they were singing in that egg. . ?" I said to her.

"Yes, but that's the least of your concern, you have to first master the bubble head charm, so you can breathe underwater." She said pulling out a chair and sitting near me.

"And how do I do that?" I frowned.

"Well I teach you obviously."

And that's what we did for the next two or so hours, until I mastered it.

"goiteía tou neroú" I muttered the charm[The charm is made up]

A Bubble created around me, looked like I did it. (Y/N) lunged on me and hugged me, "you did it!" She smiled ta me and kissed me, and I kissed back until I was disturbed my someone voice I deeply disgraced.

"Ew, disgusting, Cedy , you could have done better, but looks like your standards are degraded." Cho spat out, rubbing her teeths.

"What do you mean?" (Y/N) asked.

"Means he broke up with me, for some pathetic low, school girl, who not yo mention looks like a fat pig and has low standards. Yuck." Cho stuck her teeth out.

"Well the only one with low standards are you, bitch, trying to ruin a good relationship." I said all defensive.

"Huh, good relationship? Look at you pathetic people, and (Y/N) you are pathetic just using him for the good s*x are you?"

S*x? I haven't had s*x with Cho.

(Y/N) looked at her red at the mention of s*x, Cho scoffed, "You too haven't. . .?"

She laughed and continued, "looks like he doesn't love you enough, to have s*x with you, pathetic, no one loves a trash." She said and walked out of there.

I hugged (Y/N), she looked like she was about to cry, "Its okay, babe, she mad, and none of this is true, hell I am a virgin."

I wiped her tears away, "Really?"

I nodded, "Beside, I love you so much, that I am planning on losing it to you."

She lifted her head and smiled wiping her tears, "You love me?"

"Of course, Is that even a question?" I scoffed.

"No, And lucky for you I just, love you too."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest ass chapter, I wrote, and I didn't really wanted to add drama here but what's a good old love story without the ex? I am right lads? And also follow me to know, so you know when I update this story!
> 
> Vote,  
> Follow,  
> Share,  
> Comment.


	17. Second task

3rd person pov.

An old man lights a gas oven with a match, he is preparing food. He notices a light on in the large house opposite, he stops what he's doing and walks to the door.

"Bloody kids." He leaves the house and heads towards the light.

The old man is wandering up to the house carrying a lit torch. He opens the front door, inside is just as dark. He begins climbing the stairs, we hear whispers and hushed voices coming from upstairs. The old man waits outside the room where the conversation is taking place and listens on.

"NO! The boy is everything, it cannot be done without him and I need the diamonds to complete the prophecy and it WILL be done exactly as I say." A voice said.

"I will not disappoint you my lord." Another voice said.

A snake slithers past the old man and into the room. Then a baby like figure spoke, "Nagini tells me is a man is standing outside the door."

A man with shady appearance appears and stands in the doorway and looks at the old man. The old man looks terrified. "Step aside so I can give our guest a proper greeting." 

A loud spell is cast as the man dies (Y/N) wakes up.

She looks around panting and gasping, Another vision she reached for the water beside and drank some of it.

She took a piece of torn parchment and wrote:

Dear Harry,

Harry, I think its time we talk, the past months, I have been having these vision, they are quite scary, and when I was in the hospital wing, you told that you needed to talk to me, so As soon as you get this please owl me where you want to meet.

~(Y/N)

She sighed and walked into the bathroom, taking a shower and changing her clothes with fresh ones and walked towards the library, where is is to meet Hermione for their Study date.

"Harry, tell me again." Hermione said

"Come seek us where our voices sound." harry stifles a yawn.

"The black lake, that's obvious."

"An hour long you'll have to look."

(Y/N) appears in the doorway, "Forgotten about our study date have you?"

"Again obvious, though I must admit potentially problematic." Hermione face palms herself and mutters a sorry.

"Um harry? Did u get my letter and you are telling me that you still got no clue on the task?" (Y/N) narrows her eyes towards harry.

"Yes I did we can talk about it after the second task and No, how on earth is Cedric breathing underwater for a hour?"

Mad-Eye Moody appears in the doorway. " Hate to break up this scholar session  
but Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. Not you Potter, just Weasley, (Y/L/N) and Granger."

"But sir, the second task is only hours away and..."

"Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now! Longbottom!"

Neville appears from behind a bookcase as the trio leave.

(Y/N) knocks on Professor McGonagall's door, "Come in."

"You asked for us?" 

Fleurs little sister was also standing there, "Oh Yes. I am sorry dear."

And everything went black.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The Weasley twins are shouting, busy taking bets. Cedric approaches Sarah, "Have you seen (Y/N)?"

"No, Not since yesterday."

"Where is she, Ah, Oh I feel like I am forgetting the charm," Cedric says nervously.

"Oh, nonsense, just take a deep breadth and you'll be just fine."

Cedric smiles, "Hope so."

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own."

(Y/N). . . Cedric thought.

"You may begin at the start of the cannon."

Cedric quickly casts the bubble head charm, as the cannon is fired and he dives along with the three other champions, while harry is pushed.

Cedric swims among the fish and rocks. Singing voices start echoing. Fleur get trapped, she screams.

Cedric is still searching around. He hears muffled screams. He finds Ron, Hermione, (Y/N) and  
tied in place by their ankles. He looks up to see harry there and points his watch at him. Cedric swims up to (Y/N) and unties her robe and takes her with him

Cedric swims through the water and rocks when some merelope appear, he quickly grabs his wand and casts a spell that throws them backwards. Cedric and (Y/N) emerge, the crowd cheers. Viktor and Hermione next, the crows chants 'Krum, Krum, Krum'. The Beauxbatons girls  
look worried.

"What happened?" (Y/N) asked.

Cedric wrapped the towel around her and kissed her forehead, "You were under the black lake I had to save you, save a treasure."

She smiled at him and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ron and come up, they are coughing but safe. They're helped out of the water by . Underwater Harry casts a spell which propels him towards the surface, he flies out and lands on the decking where the crowd are.

"Harry!"

"Get him another towel."

"I want all the judges over here now."

"You did amazing Cedric, " (Y/N) ruffled Cedric's hair.

"I couldn't have without you help." Cedric grins.

"Attention! Attention! The winner is... Mr Diggory!" Dumbledore Yells.

Cedric and (Y/N) cheer with his friends.

"For showing unique command of the bubblehead charm. The way I see it, Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fibre."

"Hey , Ced, I have to talk to harry I'll see you later." Cedric nodded and kissed her nose.

"Hey harry, You did good."

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"What did you use to breathe?" (Y/N) rubbed her palms as he asked him.

"Gillyweed, Neville helped me, thankfully."

They see Barty Crouch coming near them, " Congratulations Potter, fine achievement. Well done boy. I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all your story is one I've heard many times. Quite remarkable. Tragic of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again are we? Still, life goes on. And here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud today Potter."

Mad-Eye approaches them. "Bartimus! Not trying to lure Potter into one of the ministry's summer internships are we? Last boy who went into the department of ministries never came out!" Barty walks away from him.

"And they say I'm mad." (Y/N) giggles and Mad eye glares at her walking away.

"Hey (Y/N) my friends must be waiting for me, Do you mind if I leave, I'll catch on in a bit." Harry said to her.

She smiled, "Nah its okay, I can always Join you, besides Cedric must be with his friends and the twins are here to collect bet money, so they must be busy."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"So I remember, I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I've ever set eyes on. Always reminded me of myself a little. And here we all are, four and six years later."

"We're still misfits." Ron said laughing.

"Maybe. But we've all got each other, and Harry of course. Soon to be! The youngest! Tri-Wizard champion there's ever been! Hooray!"

They walk on singing the Hogwarts song. Harry holds his head in pain. 

"Are you okay harry?" (Y/N) asked.

"My scar it hurts-" He stops talking as he hears Hermione gasp, they look at in her direction, her finger was pointing to a dead barty crouch.

"Oh my god, we h-have to inform Dumbledore."

"Oh yes, My god." Hagrid gasps, "I should do it- I-I am a teacher."

"We and harry can go." Harry raises an eyebrow at (Y/N).

"Huh, Are you-"

"ITs okay, harry and I had to see Dumbledore so we can go," (Y/N) says looks at harry and he nodes hesitantly.

(Y/N) grabs his hand and they walk towards Hogwarts, "Harry, something is wrong, I had this vision, where a old man died and they were there other people, and One killed em' and there was a snake to."

Harry stops, "I had the same dream to be precise, was one odd the man wormtail?"

"wormtail?"

Harry rubs his forehead, "A man with raged appearance and was missing a toe?"

(Y/N) thinks for a while, "Yes."

"C'mon." harry says as they both run towards dumbledores office.

"A man has died here. And he won't be the last, you must take action."

"I will not. In times like these the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength Dumbledore."

Dumbledore sighs, "Then for once show them some."

"The tri-wizard tournament will not be cancelled. I will not be seen as a coward."

"But surely that is what's right, no matter what others think."

"What did you say? What did you say to me?" Fudge snarls.

"Excuse me gentlemen, it may interest you to know that this conversation is  
no longer private." 

Mad-Eye points to the door. Harry and (Y/N) enter.

"Harry and Miss (Y/N, how good to see you again."

(Y/N) bites her lip, " We can come back later Professor."

Dumbledore smiles, "Oh not necessary, The minister and I are done. I'll be back in a moment. Minister, after you. Please do feel free to indulge in a liquorice snack in my absence, but I have to warn you they're a little bit sharp."

Harry and (Y/N) are left alone in the room. Harry puts his hand in the snackbowl and takes a handful. It turns into a small creature which nips at his hand. (Y/N) laughs at him.

"Agh!"

A compartment in the wall opens, there's a glowing blue pool of water there. (Y/N) Looks at him in confusion. 

Suddenly they fall and lands in another time and place. It's a courtroom, the walls have a red glow. Dumbledore is seated next to (Y/N) and harry are.

"Professor?" Harry says to Dumbledore.

The man seated next to Dumbledore speaks. "Professor."

Dumbledore and the man shake hands. Their handshake goes through Harry's body, he appears to be some kind of ghost with no presence, he looks at (Y/N) who looks startled. Proceedings begin, a cage is raised from inside the floor.

"Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to  
present evidence to this counsel. Should your testimony prove consequential.  
Counsel may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time you  
remain in the eyes of the ministry a convicted deatheater. Do you accept  
these terms?"

Igor grabs the bars of the cage , "I do sir."

"What do you wish to present?"

"I have names sir. There was a Rosier, Evan Rosier."

"Mr Rosier is dead."

"Dead?"

Mad eye turns to dumbledore, "Yeah took a piece of me with him though didn't he."

Mad-Eye points to his mechanical eye, "I didn't know."

"If that is all the witness has to offer..."

Igor panics, "No! No! There was Rookwood, he was a spy."

"Augustus Rookwood? Of the department of ministries."

Igor sighs in relief, "Ya ya, the same. He passed information to you know who from inside the ministry itself."

"Very well. Counsel will deliberate. In the meantime you will be returned to Azkaban."

Igor yells, "NO! WAIT! PLEASE! I have more. Snape, Severus Snape."

Dumbledore places a hand on his hip, "The counsel is very much aware you have  
given evidence on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a deatheater and prior  
to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk. Today  
he's no more a deatheater than I am."

Igor protests loudly. " It's a lie! Severus Snape remains faithful to the dark lord."

"Silence!" Barty hits the gavel repeatedly.

"Unless the witness possesses any name of genuine consequence this session is now concluded." Barty voice booms loudly.

"Oh no no no no no. I heard about one more." Igor grins wickedly.

Barty raises an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"The name..."

"Yes?"

"I know for a fact this person took part in the capture, and by means of the cruciatus curse, torture of the auror Frank Longbottom and..."

"The name! Give me the wretched name!" Barty yells frustrated.

"Barty Crouch! . . . Junior." Evryone gasps and turns to Barty Croouch Junior.

Barty Crouch junior begins to run. Mad-Eye zaps him with magic, he falls into the center of the court. The crowd is in uproar. Guards seize Barty junior.

"Get your hands off me you pathetic little men. Hello father." HE smirks towards barty CRuch.

"You are no son of mine.

Suddenly everything starts spinning, Harry and (Y/N) step out of the blue pool and they're back in the darkened room.

"Curiosity's not a sin , but you should exercise caution. It's a pensive, useful if like me you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see what small things I've already seen. You see I've searched and searched for something, some small detail. Somethin I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer it slips away, it's maddening."

"Sir, Mr Crouch's son, what happened to him?" harry askes Dumbledore.

"He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice, the evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I had a dream about him. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream I was in a house and Voldemort was there only he wasn't quite human, and Wormtail was there too and Mr Crouch's son."

"Yes sir, I have been having these dreams too, the exact same." (Y/N) adds in.

Dumbledore look at the pensive seriously, "Have there been other dreams like this?(Y/N)?"

"Yes. Always the same one. Sir... these dreams, what I see, you don't think it's actually happening do you?"

Dumbledore sighs, "I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams Harry, I think it's  
best that you simply..."

Dumbledore puts up his wand and pulls a quivering string of magic out from his head, "Cast them away."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.4k + words, huh, near the end of this year, Aww,
> 
> Vote,
> 
> Follow,
> 
> Share,
> 
> Comment.


	18. Steve

1st person pov, (Y/N)

I sighed and gathered my books for divination, "Hey gurl!." Sarah's chirpy voice said from my doorway.

"How are you so good in the morning," I asked her, which to she just shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. . . someone got ask on a date?"

I smiled and threw a pillow at her ,"Really, you Olaf, and you didn't think it was necessary to tell me?"

"I just got asked last night, so you're the first person to know."

"Fair enough." I shrugged.

" who's the guy?" I crossed my hands against my chest.

"Um," she bit her lip and blushed

"No way, is it-?" I smiled

"George."

They both flirted continuous and were so obvious about time they got together, " About time."

She grabbed my hand and we made our way to the divination classroom. Class went by slowly, I almost fell asleep at various points, If she asked me a question, I usually added plenty of tragedies, so Professor Trelawney would be satisfied, despite the false predictions could be far-fetched. 

I regret taking it at a higher grade, not that I had a choice.

After class we had a free period so we decided to go to the courtyard and do our homework, until I remembered that I left my divination book.

"Hey, I forgot my book, I'll be back." I waved off to Sarah and made my way to the divination class room running.

I opened the door, without trying to make any sound, the classroom was empty, there were no students and it was dead silent, it gave off a weird vibe.

I furthered towards my desk, where my book kept laying along with two cup of half-finished tea and a white crystal. I quickly grabbed my book and started my back back to the courtyard, when I heard a weird tingling noise, like wood was scarping itself.

I looked at the crystal, which was now purple in color, I took it in my hand, and looked at it curiously. In a blink of eye, the crystal started to show various images, Cedric and harry, and then In an instance, I saw a Cedric lying on the ground, he almost looked lifeless, and then, my parents ,and a man cooking with two children, the same old baby that I saw in my visions, and a diamond.

I gasped and dropped the crystal, and turned to return from the classroom, but Professor Trelawny was standing there, she grabbed my head with her hands and looked at me dreamily.

'Born to those who have great powers and morals,

She will be the reason of the return of the evil, not that she knows of, 

At the last day of her seventeens, 

she shall acquaintance the powers her father had,

,she shall be the greatest sorcerer , this world has experienced.'

And then I slipped into a dark and deep oblivion.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I think its best if she stays with her parents for a few weeks her condition is getting worse and staying at Hogwarts is not the best." A voice said faintly.

"Yes, but I think its time she knows the truth,." Another voice said.

"Thruth? You mean the p-prophecy?"

"Yes, it's best if she does."

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around and yet again I was in the hospital wing, I swear its like a second dorm to me.

"W-Wha-t happened?" I croaked out, and then continued "I assume it was another vision?"

Dumbledore looked at me nodding his head, "We owled your parents, its best if you take a few weeks off."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Thanks Jen." I said and sighed, I was home for two weeks, I refused to more than that, because the third task was on its way and I couldn't bear not being there.

Mom and dad were not home, I had taken the train back here and Jenna was who I saw waiting for me. And then it hit me, I realized This was the first time, I would be hearing from or seeing them after I knew the truth.

The Truth.

Huh?

My dad? The real one I mean. I don't know him and heck never saw him, I wonder what he would be like. Would he love me? Hate me? Spoil me? Care for me?

Who knows?

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and walked towards the upper floor, as I was going there, I noticed my dad's study opened, weird I thought, it was always locked.

Once when I was little I accidentally walked in to gather by rolling ball, and I had never seen dad so angry.

I felt like I shouldn't go inside, but curiosity took over me and I opened the door and walked in.

It was nothing like I imagined, It was, but only a 10 times scarier, felt Like I was in some muggle horror movie.

There were four candles on the desk, two on another table top, the only natural light coming into the room was through the windows, the wooden floor had patches over them, that almost looked like blood, there were two bookshelves.

One of which caught my eye, It had the words STEVE.

Interesting, I pulled the folder out and loads of letters and piece of paper fell over, along with some postcard's and what looked like some birthday cards.

I looked at them curiously and set the box down on the floor and started with the birthday cards.

I went through each of them and read them, for a hour or so and then I realized two things:

First, My dad did want to meet me, my adopted dad didn't.

And last, I think its time I met Steve.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	19. Precognition.

1st person pov, 

I was nervous , I had been waiting for my da-Steve to arrive, he was to be here in 10 minutes. I wrote him a letter after the day in my dad's study. I did not speak to either of my parents about this matter. It had been three weeks and the third task was day-after-tomorrow. My initial plan was to stay here only for two weeks, but Steve, was out of the country and could only meet me yesterday or today, and I choose today. No way on hell was I going to let me dad be in the same room as Steve, I knew better than to put up an argument.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at our door, I walked towards the door and take a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hey? (Y/N)?" Steve asked me on the other side of the threshold, "yes da-Steve I mean, Come in."

I closed the door and walked away with him to the main hall, "Jenna can you get this general man some water and bring something to eat later on." I asked Jenna, our house-elf.

After that Jenna left and there was a awkward silence, so I decided to break it "Um-I don't really know what to say? I don't know what do you say when you meet your actual dad? Who you had no idea existed until a few months ago." Jenna entered the room carrying water and left.

"You didn't know?" He asked confused, sipping on some water " But I did sent you postcards. Every year, on your birthday."

"Yeah I know. Dad he didn't want me...to know the...the truth...Dumbledore was the one who told me ....hell I didn't even know anything until a few months ago and I didn't even talk to mum and dad yet about this...that I know..the truth." I said sighing, "They didn't even know you're here."

I looked at him, he looked disappointed but not surprised, "I should've know." 

He sighed.

"Should've know...?"

"He never wanted you to know me. .. the truth in the first place."

"Yeah ..... he has this dairy on you, it has all your letters to me. That's actually how I knew you wanted to talk to me for.. . years." I said leaning back at the headrest.

"Oh, I hope we can retaliate those long gone years." he said with a small smile.

I smiled.

"Well is there anything else you would want to ask or know perhaps?"

I thought for a moment and decided to ask him the question that's been bothering me these past months, " You know. . . Dumbledore told me about. . .Those P-powers that yo-our family has, I have been crying diamonds and I have been having these visions about m-my boyfriend and a friend, of Who shall not be named and his followers, and each vision ended with a picture of a diamond. . .I just want to know what's wrong with me."

He looked at me for a while before speaking, "About two months when you were born, there was a prophecy ,   
'Born to those who have great powers and morals,  
She will be the reason of the return of the evil, not that she knows of,   
At the last day of her seventeens,   
she shall acquaintance the powers her father had,  
,she shall be the greatest sorcerer , this world has experienced.'-..."

I cut him off, "wait I remember this...at Hogwarts before I came home, Professor Trelawney said this to me it looked she was in some sort of trance."

"Yes, dear because she was the one who made the prophecy in the first place ." he said and I remained silent.

"Anyway back to the prophecy, I think I might know what is going on, you see our ancestors had great powers I do to," he grabbed my hand and I looked at him, "Let me show you mine."

He took out a pocket knife and I jerked my hand away, he looked at me and sighed, "Do you trust me?"

I looked at him biting my lip, its not like I had no reason to, "Yes."

He cut a little bit of my skin, I gasped as blood came out, he grabbed a lotion from his bag and applied in on y wound and voila it healed.

I smiled and said, "Wow...what was that?"

"That was some lotion mixed with my hair, my hair-.."

"It heals people doesn't it?" I smiled, "Dumbledore said that to me."

"Yeah and I think Your gift is your diamond."

I raise and eyebrow, "how?"

"I don't..know." he sighed.

And I circled my lip with my tongue , "Well about the visions?"

" Honestly, I have no idea."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Jenna came up with some food to eat and placed it on the dinning table, "Food is served."

I looked at Steve and we made our way to the table and began eating our food in silence. The entire time he looked deep in thought.

"Wait.. . I think I might know something." He said out of no where, "Something?" i asked confused.

"About your visions."

I smiled and beamed in excitement, "Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's might be close enough for what's happening to you.."

"you mean the diamonds, you know the reasons for my diamonds that are coming out of my eyes."

"Not quite. . .On the contrary, maybe for the visions."

"Oh, well that's good." 

I smiled.

He smiled, "Yeah, your great-great-great-grandmother, had the power too see the future, see could see them in crystals and-"

"Wait crystals?"

"Yes why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because my vision, they uh, they're usually, when i am asleep but once I saw them on a crystals.." I said slowly.

"So you think..." He started and I continued, "Yeah maybe that I can see the future."

After a bit of silence I realized something, "The prophecy said that I would get the powers my father had then maybe I can heal people too."

He looked at me and gave a small smile, "One way to find is to try it out."

I sighed and shook my head, "Well I can't really do that on will, it just happens."

And then it hit me, if I could see the future, then Was Cedric supposed to die?

I couldn't let that happen, I had to save him.

He's in danger and I'll do everything in my power to save him.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, and I posted, today was Sunday so, I got a few hours extra to write this chapter and publish it, I might post one or two more chapter that will be the end of this year and another preface for the next year for you and Cedric at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Share,
> 
> Vote,
> 
> Follow,
> 
> Comment!


	20. He-who-must-not-be-named

3k words+

1st person pov, (Y/N)

My hands were sweating as I waited for the train to bring me to Hogwarts. The news I had gotten yesterday was heartbreaking and I knew I had to do something. . . anything to stop from Cedric participating in the last task.

I sighed in relief as the train parked at king cross station. I steeped onto the train and went into one of the compartments. the train was dead silent just like the time back from Hogwarts. I sighed and placed my bookbag on the seat next to me and waited for the train to begin its journey.

True to time, the train started at 11 am and I sat here in eagerness waiting to reach Hogwarts.

As the fields and farms, and animal gazing passed through the windows, I thought of her boyfriend Cedric and the time they spent together and no way on hell was I going to let him die before he took me to Paris just as he had promised.

*Flashback*

"The sky, it's beautiful isn't it?" Cedric smiles at me pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Hm-m strawberry." Cedric said, and I chuckled.

I lay my head on his chest while sitting on his lap, "My balm, strawberry."

He smiled and and smothered my lip with his thumb, "You should wear it more often, it reminds me. . . of mum," I stayed silently waiting for him to continue, "She used to cook this pie and every bite I took had a blast of strawberry, and the smell was just like her perfume."

I smiled at him, "I've always wanted to go to the city of love, Paris."

Cedric kissed me again and smiled ear to ear, "Then I'll take you."

"Promise?" I smiled widely.

"Promise." he nodded cuddling to me, after a long pause I said, "The sky is beautiful."

*End*

I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes, taking a nap for the rest of the journey.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Someone tapped on my shoulder, I groaned opening my eyes and I was pulled into a tight hug, the familiar scent of Cedric's cologne filled with my nostrils, "hey babe."

"I missed you so much, darling." Cedric said kissing my forehead.

"I did too, so much."

Cedric grabbed my hand, "C'mon lets get off the train."

"Which comes to the question, how did you get on the train?" I asked getting off the train.

"Hagrid was coming to get you so I tagged along," He answered shrugging , and suddenly I remembered all about the prophecy I have to warn him, "Cedric I have to tell you something impor-"

"(Y/N)!!" Hagrid's heavy voice said, "Hey Hagrid, how are you?"

"I am good, as new, I hope you doing well." he smiled.

"Doing better." I smiled .

I and Cedric walked towards a carriage and sat on the opposite side of each other, "Cedric, you can't take part in the third task." I blurted out.

He looked at me, "What? Why?"

"Cedric, I um, you are doing to die, if you take part, I discovered something about my visions, I, those visions they are the future,. .. my ancestors had the same power, and I don't want you to die, Cedric I love you and I can't let you be in such a dangerous situation." i ranted.

"Calm down," Cedric said sitting beside me, "Nothing's gonna happen to me, babe, you are just being paranoid."

"No bae, I saw, please trust me." I said tears spilling out of my eyes.

he sighed as he wiped the tears the tears off my face, "Okay, lets talk to Dumbledore."

I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder. As soon as we arrived at the castle gate, I and Cedric got down, and made our way to Dumbledore's office.

I said the password to his office and we went upstairs, "Professor can we come in." I asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in." Dumbledore's voice said.

We entered his office, he was sitting there with Moody, "What brings you here Miss (Y/L/N)?

"Sir, you cant let Cedric participate in the third task!" I exclaimed grabbing Cedric's hand, Dumbledore raised his eyebrow and Moody shifted from his seat seating upright.

"Why is that.. .?" Dumbledore trailed off, "Sir this past week I met my dad, and according to him, my visons they show the future, and I saw. . . Cedric Dead in one of them." I said sadly with a sigh.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, while Cedric looked shocked, and moody had a weird look on his face almost as if he was. . .disappointed.

"Then I think its best if cedric-.." Dumbledore says but moody cuts him in between, "If he competes. . I think its hard to believe words of a 16 years old predictions." 

Moody said evilly, I looked at him stunned, "But, what do you mean you can't let him die professor." I said nervously.

"you don't have a choice. . . Cedric is a champion and had to compete." Mood said in a evil tone.

I looked at Dumbledore, who sighed, "I am afraid I cant help."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

3rd person pov.

"Promise, you'll be safe?" (Y/N) asked Cedric, who smiled and kissed her lips, "I promise."

(Y/N) sighed worried and made her way towards her friends. Music is playing and a large crowd is gathered. The champion emerge.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory..."

The crowd cheer on hearing his name, "and Mr Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Krum..."

The Bulgarian crowd go nuts, "The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round."

Dumbledore moved towards the contestants, "In the maze you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way.

"Champions! Prepare yourselves." Moody says.

Cedric hugs his father and turns to (Y/N) mouthing, "I Love you." and she smiles, her nervous heart calming slightly.

"On the count of three... ONE..."

The cannon goes off. Mr Filch shrugs comically. Dumbledore groans. Harry and Cedric enter the maze through different entrances.

(Y/N) sighs and quality slips from the crowd and follows the campion into the maze, Wish me luck god, she thought to herself.

The entrance closes up behind Harry. Heavy mist sets in, we are out to see the maze is many stories tall. Harry starts traversing the maze, creature noises are all around.

(Y/N) looks around and see's krum and decides to follow him. They are walking along, the maze walls begin to close in on them. (Y/N) turns around a corner to see Fleur is running around scared, she is attacked and knocked down. Viktor comes along and sees she's unconscious on the ground, he walks on. (Y/N) gasped as she sees Fleur being swallowed into the undergrowth.

"Fleur? Fleur!" She shouts. She's too late she's disappeared. She sends up a red spark into the air. A heavy wind starts blowing, walls are closing in, (Y/N) runs. 

She hides as she sees harry.

Harry sees something shining in the distance and he moves towards it Viktor tries to zap him but misses.

"Get down!" Cedric says. 

Harry ducks and Viktor gets zapped by Cedric. Cedric runs up and kicks the wand out of Viktor's hand. He points his wand at Viktor's body as if to finish him off, Harry runs up and intervenes.

"No stop! He's bewitched Cedric." Harry says to Cedric.

They struggle, "Get off me!" Cedric groans.

"He's bewitched!"

The two of them begin running towards the cup. The undergrowth grabs Cedric and he falls to the ground. Harry looks back. Cedric is pinned down with no means of escape.

"Harry! Harry!" Cedric shouts.

(Y/N) advanced towards them scared for Cedric. I swear if he dies this way I'll strangle him, she thought but stops when Harry zaps the plant life and Cedric wriggles free. Harry helps him up.

"You know for a moment there I thought you were gonna let it get me." Cedric said with a sigh of relief.

"For a moment so did I."

"Some game huh?"

"Some game."

The wind starts blowing again, "Go. Take it, you saved me!" Cedric says to harry, (Y/N) smiles.

"Together, on three. One, two, three!"

(Y/N) quickly grabs Cedric's hand, she felt a hand grab hers , it was krum, they all suddenly are ported to a graveyard.

"Cedric" (Y/N) says.

Cedric and harry turn their head, "what are you both doing here?" They asked simultaneously.

"Its a long story, but where are we?" She asked.

"It's a portkey. . .The cup is a portkey." Krum said.

"I've been here before in a dream. Harry we have to get back to the cup? Now!" (Y/N) said panicking.

"What are you talking about?" Krum askes.

Harry lets out a shout and holds his head, he is in pain.

"What is it?" (Y/N) askes him worried.

"Get back to the cup!"

Wormtail and Voldemort enter from a room, " Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric askes raising his wand.

"Kill the spare."

Wormtail points his wand at Cedric, (Y/N) quickly pushes him, and the spell hits Krum, he's dead.

"krum!" (Y/N) shouts crying, krum lays dead on the ground.

Wormtail pulls Harry closer, a status grabs hold of Harry and traps him, he goes towards (Y/N) and casts a spell on her making her cry in pain, diamonds flood out of her eyes with blood.

"NO!" Cedric shouts approaching (Y/N) and hiding behind a grave.

"Do it, now!"

Wormtail drops something into a cauldron, everyone watches on.

"Bones of the father, unwillingly given."

A bone hovers in the air under Wormtail's control, he drops it into the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed."

He takes a knife and slashes Harry's arm over the cauldron, "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken."

He takes the knife to Harry and cuts at his arm. Harry shouts. Wormtail takes the knife over to the cauldron and lets the drops fall into it.

"The diamonds mentioned in the prophecy!" He drops the diamonds into the cauldron.

"The dark lord shall rise again."

The cauldron bursts into flame and a reformed Voldemort emerges.

"My wand Wormtail."

Wormtail hands him the wand and bows deeply.

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort says fearfully.

"Master. Thank you master." Wormtail smiles.

"The other arm Wormtail."

Wormtail looks concerned, but does it anyway. Voldemort sticks the wand into Wormtail's arm. The sky changes, others have been summoned.

"Welcome my friends. Thirty years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me."

Voldemort begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.

"Not even you, Lucius." Voldemort turns towards Lucius.

"My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." He said looking down at his feet.

"There were signs my friend, and more than whispers."

"I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask." Lucius said his voice unsteady.

"I returned." Wormtail said proudly.

"Out of fear, not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail."

Voldemort grants Wormtail a new hand.

"Thank you master, thank you."

Voldemort turns to krum, "Such a waste of young blood."

"Don't touch him." Harry and (Y/N) say coming from their hiding with Cedric.

Harry struggles to get free, "Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have forseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now!"

Voldemort puts his hand on Harry's head and he screams, "And (Y/N), the prophecy they made, You are meant to be a dark witch! I was worried how I was going to rise without your diamonds, but the fear of loosing your loved ones are enough! Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Harry? Pick up your wand Potter. I said pick it up, get up. Get up! You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other. Come on now Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now would he? I said bow!"

Voldemort forces Harry to bow with magic, "That's better. And now..."

Voldemort casts at Harry and he wriggles in pain, "Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged. Get up."

Voldemort pulls Harry to his feet, Harry begins to move away.

"On the count of three join me." He whispers to his friends, they nod.

"Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave your eyes." 

Harry takes steps toward Voldemort, "Have it your way."

"one. . . two. . . three!" Harry whispers.

They both cast and their streams of magic meet. They both struggle. (Y/N) and Cedric join.

"Do nothing. He is mine to finish. He's mine!"

Shapes form in the surrounding magical energy. We hear Dumbledore's  
voice.

"Harry when the connection is broken you must get to the portkey. We can delay it for a moment to give you time but only a moment, do you understand?" Harry's dad says.

"Harry take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father." Krum says.

" Let go. Sweetheart you're ready. Let go! Let go!"

The connection breaks, Harry, (Y/N) and Cedric runs over to Krum's body and summons the cup over to them. In an instant the port out. Voldemort looks angry.

"No!"

Back at the arena Harry appears with Krum's body. The crowd don't understand what has taken place and they all cheer, triumphant music starts to play. They all weep on his body.

"Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore says approaching the trio.

"Tell me what happened!" Dumbledore demands.

"He's back, he's back! Voldemort's back. Krum, he asked us to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there." Cedric said.

"It's alright Harry. It's alright, he's home, you all are." Dumbledore reassures.

"Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved Dumbledore, there are... too many people." Fudge says.

The crowd look on distraught. (Y/N) and Cedric make there way to the Hufflepuff dormitories

"Shh, its okay (Y/N), its gonna be okay." Cedric sighed pulling her closer. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Victor Krum as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, . The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Victor Krum will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

Dumbledore finishes with a sigh as everyone exists the great hall, ready to go back home. There's a large crowd gathered, the pupils are going home. "I hope you are okay Hermione?" (Y/N) askes her, she sighs, "I am. . .fine, you?"

(Y/N) turns her head towards the lake, "Fine."

Ron is sitting alone. The French sisters approach him, they both in turn give him a kiss on the head.

"Au revoir Ron." Fleur says.

The Beauxbatons girls leave in uniform, the crowd applauds. The Durmstrang boys leave too, shaking hands as they go.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" (Y/N) askes them.

"No."

"No I don't think so."

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" (Y/N) sighs.

Harry takes a deep breadth, "Yes."

They look over the balcony, the flying horses pulling a carriage head off into the distance. The Bulgarians' ship goes underwater.

. . . 

— 𝙴𝙽𝙳 𝙾𝙵 𝚈𝙴𝙰𝚁 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟺-𝟿𝟻 —

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's exams are over? 
> 
> Me!
> 
> Yes, that means more updates, and short story today was super hot, so I decided to get some many smoothie from the smoothie booth near my house, and there was this handsome guys at the counter, he was literally hot, like hot. hot.
> 
> This chapter marks the end of Goblet of fire, I hope you enjoyed the story till date, the next years chapter's are going to be published for 7th March 2021. You can also read this book on Ao3 from 6th of March.
> 
> I hope you liked the story till here, and Enjoy reading it further.
> 
> Vote,
> 
> Comment,
> 
> Share,
> 
> Follow!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys first chapter out, hope you liked it,
> 
> VOTE,FOLLOW,SHARE!
> 
> Bye until next time. <3


End file.
